


Insatiable (Formerly "CPR")

by E_V



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Humiliation, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Past Incest, Pegging, Polyamory, Prostitution, Public Sex, Racism, Rimming, Roleplay, Scat, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V/pseuds/E_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard (Male), Jack, and Miranda enter into a committed polyamorous relationship with each other post-Destroy ending. Tons of smut, with a side of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and only fanfic. I'm currently rewriting/adding to/revising it. I'm debating whether or not to continue it, or perhaps hand it off to another author.

Jack swayed her hips slowly around. She was thoroughly enjoying the beautiful face she was currently sitting on, as well as the sensation of her lover's wet tongue working skillfully within the crack of her firm, tattooed ass.

 

"Mmm... for such a stuck-up bitch you sure do know how to eat ass, Cheerleader", Jack purred with amusement.

 

Miranda couldn't help but think how vulgar this was of her... that she'd willingly let herself be degraded by licking an ex-convict's asshole.

 

And she loved it.

 

It turned Miranda on more than she'd ever thought it could whenever Jack talked down to her.

 

Jack squirmed on top of Miranda's face reverse-cowgirl style while she used her hands to roughly grope, shake and play with Miranda's ample breasts, inciting a whine of arousal from Miranda whenever Jack would pinch and tug on her sensitive pink nipples. Miranda's hands were resting in a light grip on Jack's tattooed ass-cheeks. Her tongue gently glided across Jack's puckered opening right before suddenly and aggressively shoving it as deep inside Jack's sweaty butt as possible.

 

Jack let slip an involuntary moan when Miranda began stabbing her tongue in and out of Jack's asshole with abandon. Miranda was now gripping Jack's hips hard to pull her down onto her face while she bobbed her own head up and down, vigorously tongue-fucking Jack's anal tunnel.

 

In the corner of the room their boyfriend was watching them, grinning wide in approval while the two gorgeous women occupied the bed of their Citadel apartment. Jack had a look of pleasure and satisfaction on her face, smiling with her eyes closed and then biting her lower lip. Those lips... Shepard loved those lips. The way they felt when they kissed was indescribable. Jack also gave what was by far the greatest blowjobs Shepard had ever experienced. The sight and the feeling of those thick, full lips sliding down his cock as she slowly engulfed his entire shaft with her mouth down to the hilt was pure ecstasy. Or the way they felt wrapped around his balls when she'd gently suck on his sack and moan into it seductively. Their warm wetness as they sucked on Shepard's toes whenever Jack was being extra submissive. The way they felt brushing against and kissing his asshole while she rimmed him out. The sexy sight of Jack's lipstick prints all over Miranda's round, bubbly ass whenever Jack would fawn over it (which was often). The way they wrapped around Miri's nipples when Jack hungrily sucked and slurped on those "fantastic tits." Shepard and Miranda both loved sucking on Jack's lips during each of their deep and heavy make-out sessions, which were almost always very sloppy and loud.

 

As he reclined back in his chair and enjoyed the show both his lovers were giving him, Commander Shepard thought back on how the trio had reached this point.

 

***

 

On Earth, in the chaos after the Crucible had fired, Jack had defied orders and charged through the beam after Shepard. Shepard was hospitalized for some time after Jack had found and recovered him from the rubble of the Citadel's inner-ring. She then remained by her lover's side constantly.

 

During his hospital stay, Shepard had also finally gotten to see his sister, Jane, for the first time in years. They'd always been very close, and though they had both joined the Alliance together, they had been stationed separately. They hadn't seen each other since after the Battle of the Citadel, and were overjoyed to be reunited after so long. Jack and Jane had gotten along famously, as Shepard suspected they might. The two siblings shared a long tear-filled embrace before she shipped back out on assignment, but she promised she'd come visit them again as soon as she could.

 

Miranda had stayed on Earth to help the Alliance with coordinating the rebuilding efforts and with aiding the survivors. Miranda didn't have a lot of personal friends, but she had grown close to Shepard, and oddly enough, to Jack.

 

The Citadel had been badly damaged due to the Crucible. It would be a long time before it was fully restored. Probably more than a lifetime. But repairs were already underway, and certain districts were considered operational and safe. Shepard's apartment that he'd received from Anderson was, through a great stroke of luck, completely undamaged, as was the Silversun Strip where his building was located.

 

Once Shepard had recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital, he wasted no time in asking Jack to move in with him.

 

"At the party I overheard you say you could never live here... but I was really hoping you'd consider giving it a chance. I love you, Jack. And I've had enough of being separated from you. I want you with me."

 

It was still a bit difficult for Jack to express "soft stuff," though the more time she spent with Shepard, the easier it was becoming. She knew without a doubt that she felt the same way Shepard did. And although it was not too long ago in her life that thoughts and feelings such as these would have scared the shit out of her, Shepard gave her a different kind of strength than just the anger-fueled kind she'd known before.

 

It took some adjusting, and compromising on the decor of the apartment after she'd moved in, but they eventually worked out a happy arrangement. Because of the multiple guest rooms, they were even able to give Eezo and Urz their own room. Domesticating two varren was not easy, but Shepard and Jack managed to, for the most part, pull it off (minus the odd occasion of finding a chewed boot).

 

***

 

Miranda had started spending more and more time with Shepard and Jack. Perhaps she was more lonely than she had realized. But she genuinely enjoyed their company. Her and Jack still continued to trade verbal jabs, but it was obviously something both of them found fun and enjoyed. Progressively, the teasing and playful insults started taking on a more flirtatious nature between the two women, which Shepard had to admit turned him on more than a little.

 

He'd noticed Jack and Miranda stealing long glances at each other at times whenever she'd visit them. Miranda would look over Jack's body with a look of curiosity and intrigue, while Jack would just blatantly leer at Miranda's curves. Her sexy legs, full breasts, and most especially her round ass. Whenever Miranda would bend over, even slightly, Jack's gaze would be drawn to her "big bubbly butt" like a magnet. Shepard had to admit Miranda's ass had always had the same effect on him, but Jack would become absolutely entranced with it.

 

Miranda could always feel it whenever the couple would grope her body with their eyes. It was something that she'd grown accustomed to people doing over the course of her life. But while she would usually just brush it off and ignore it, there was something about receiving such attentions from Shepard and Jack that she couldn't help but notice aroused her immensely.

 

She'd never really had any interest in the prospect of a threesome before, or even of other women for that matter. But the thoughts of having such an experience with Shepard and Jack were becoming very frequent and distracting.

 

However, she would never want to do anything to potentially risk hurting her friendship with the couple, so she would not be the one to ever broach the subject. However that didn't stop her from masturbating at home in bed at the thought of taking, and being taken by, the very sexy couple that she now felt so much affection for.

 

***

 

Shepard was standing in front of the opened refrigerator, trying to decide what he felt like eating, before he decided to look in the pantry. As he closed the fridge door Jack was standing there looking at him.

 

"So what do you think of Miranda?" Jack asked.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Do you think she's hot?"

 

Shepard didn't like where this was going so far, and suddenly he felt like he was standing in the middle of a minefield. One wrong step (or answer) could be the end of him. Shepard had faced down Reapers, Thresher Maws, and waves of hostile krogan forces before, but suddenly he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine while being confronted by the slender woman standing in front of him.

 

Shepard knew Jack would see right through, and definitely not appreciate, a lie, so he decided to just try and downplay the truth. The full truth was that he'd always thought Miranda was stunning, and very much wanted to fuck the living shit out of her in every way imaginable. But he also had feelings of more than just friendship or lust towards her as well. He genuinely cared about Miranda, and was attracted to every part of her. Not that he loved Jack any less, of course. Jack was the love of his life, and he knew for sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her... but he couldn't deny to himself that he was starting to develop the beginning stages of those same feelings towards Miranda, also.

 

Jack stared at him, a serious expression on her face... waiting for his reply.

 

"Well, I mean, yeah, she's attractive." Shepard knew that wouldn't be enough.

 

"Do you want to fuck her?"

 

 _"Shit."_ Shepard thought to himself, starting to panic inside.

 

After a moment of watching him squirm nervously and battle with his own thoughts, Jack's amusement became harder for her to hide and a smile started to appear on her face. Followed by a "...cause I do."

 

Shepard wasn't sure that he'd really heard what he thought he'd just heard, much less how he was supposed to respond to it. Jack finally let out a laugh from teasing Shepard.

 

"C'mon babe, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at her and have been acting around her lately. And I know you've noticed me eye-fucking her, too."

 

"Sooo... you're not mad?"

 

"Nope. Just horny." She smiled.

 

"So are you asking me if you can fuck her?"

 

"No, Dumbass. I'm asking you if WE can fuck her."

 

"Not to sound insecure, but you do still want to be with me, right?"

 

Jack rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna get punched again? I love you more than fucking anything, and you know it!"

 

"Just me?"

 

It was Jack's turn to be taken back.

 

"Well, shit, I don't know... I mean I know without a doubt that I want to be with your ass forever, and that nothing would ever change that. But, and I know this sounds crazy, even for me... especially for me, but I think I also have... feelings for the bitch... and I think you do too."

 

Jack was starting to wonder whether or not it had been a mistake to bring this up. Shepard looked at her and considered for a moment before speaking.

 

"I do. And I'm okay with you wanting her, too. More than okay, actually." Shepard said with a playful but assuring smile.

 

For some reason a great sense of relief washed over Jack, and she felt as equally turned on as she was happy that their feelings on the matter were the same.

 

"So..." Shepard said as approached Jack lovingly and placed his arms around her. "Tell me how you really feel about Miranda. Tell me everything, and I'll tell you."

 

Shepard spent the next few minutes sitting on the couch with Jack as they discussed their mutual attraction and feelings for Miranda. They were completely open and honest with each other, and each assured the other that these feelings in no way diminished their love, attraction, and commitment to each other. It would be an addition, not an intrusion into their love. It wouldn't be a strain on their relationship. It might even enhance it.

 

There was just one issue though: How did Miranda feel? And how would she react if propositioned by them?

 

***

 

Before Miranda got ready to go visit Shepard and Jack again, which was becoming an almost nightly occurrence, she tried to alleviate her sexual frustration by masturbating beforehand. After her powerful orgasm, she proceeded to take a shower, where her thoughts of the couple quickly began to arouse her sex again. She sat on the shower floor whining and mewling as she brought herself to another climax, imagining herself between the two of them, eating Jack's pussy while Shepard took Miranda doggy-style. This was getting out of hand, but she had no idea what to do about it.

 

That night, Shepard and Jack decided that they should all just break out the drinks and stay in for the evening. Miranda was not confident in her ability to control herself (a very rare thing for her) around them even sober anymore, then alone under the influence of alcohal. She tried to make an excuse about having to drive home later, but Jack retorted with a "Fuck that! Your ass can stay in one of the guest rooms. We don't mind."

 

Jack made the offer knowing full well that she and Shepard were hoping to seduce Miranda that night, and if everything worked out the way that they wanted it to, then Miranda would be in bed with them. Not in the guestroom. Miranda knew she should probably say 'no thank you' to the offer of sleeping over, but she relented and agreed. After a few hours of talking, drinking, and laughing about various things and stories, she was definitely feeling less reserved, and even more horny as Jack had been gradually stepping up the flirting throughout the evening.

 

When they started reminiscing about the Normandy party they'd all had before the retaking of Earth, Miranda admitted to being propositioned later in the evening by James Vega.

 

"Ha! I knew that horndog was chasing your tail that night." Jack bellowed.

 

"I turned him down less than gracefully... James is definitely not my type." Miranda explained.

 

"Yeah, Vega is just way too... Vega." Jack said in agreement.

 

Miranda let out a slightly loud chuckle. "Exactly!"

 

Her and Jack laughed a little longer and harder than they would have if they'd been sober. Shepard was laughing also, half at their Vega comment and half at how tipsy the two of them had gotten. Not that he was much better off.

 

"Did you see him dance? He was even worse than Shepard!" Jack howled as the two women continued laughing hysterically. It was a beautiful sight for both Jack and Shepard to see Miranda laughing and smiling so much. So uninhibited.

 

"Speaking of dancing, how 'bout some music?" Shepard suggested. It was a rhetorical question as he was already up and stumbling his way over to the controls on the wall.

 

Jack gasped before mockingly asking, "Are we going to get to see the 'Shepard Shuffle'? Oh, I can't fucking wait!" She then bit her lip and began to make exaggerated motions of writhing and playing with herself, which caused Miranda to burst out laughing again, falling over on the couch, while Shepard smiled and chuckled at his girlfriend's teasing.

 

"Actually I wanted to see what you could do without a table underneath you." Shepard remarked. Shepard and Jack both knew that he was fully aware of what Jack could do, as she'd given him plenty of phenomenal strip-teases and lap-dances many times before.

 

"Ooo, I'd be interested in seeing that too." Miranda teased with a joking (but not really) tone of arousal on her voice. They both continued enticing the super-biotic to dance for them, even though it didn't take much. Shepard replaced Jack on the couch while she got up and began to dance. At first it was exaggerated and purposefully ridiculous which drew some bursts of laughter from Shepard and Miranda. After Jack had flailed for a bit she said "Alright, alright..."

 

She then began to move her hips and slide into the rhythm of the music. For such a usually crass "tough girl," Miranda was amazed at how gracefully and sensually Jack could move her body when she wanted to. Jack closed her eyes and let the music take her as if she belonged to it, and it to her. Miranda was staring at the sight, her face becoming noticeably flush with intrigue.

 

"How about you, Miss Lawson?" Shepard teased. "Think you can compete with Jack's skills?"

 

"She is impressive... but absolutely." Miranda stated matter-of-factually.

 

Jack's eyes opened and looked over at Miranda while she continued dancing. "I hear a lot of talk... but I don't see that butt of yours up here shakin' for us."

 

Miranda smiled, set down her glass, and with a stand gladly rose to the challenge. She stood next to Jack and began moving her perfect body as sensually as Jack, more suggestive and seductively than she had done at the party.

 

"Mhmm, not bad, Cheerleader." Jack said as her eyes roamed over Miranda's swaying curves.

 

Shepard was making no effort to hide the rock-hard erection that was now tenting in his pants.

 

Miranda noticed and gave a seductive smile.

 

"Like what you see, Commander? Enjoying the show?"

 

"Two of the sexiest women alive dancing in front of me? Fucking right I'm enjoying it! Though, it'd be even better to see you two working together... against each other... together." Shepard said in his drunken stupor which caused Jack and Miranda to smile.

 

"I guess this could be a team effort. That is if you think you could handle it, Jack." Miranda challenged.

 

"Bring that ass of yours over here and I'll show you how much I can _handle_ it." Jack retorted, her lust becoming less and less subtle.

 

Miranda got in front of Jack and turned around facing away from her, placing the ex-convict's hands onto her hips, before she began slowly grinding her ass back into Jack's crotch.

 

Shepard's jaw dropped open and his cock was raging at the sight. Jack's expression was one of wanton desire. A predator hungering for her prey. Her hands were gripped tightly around Miranda's hips, and she began slowly grinding herself into Miranda's butt while they both moved to the song. After a moment Miranda turned around to face Jack. They lowered and raised themselves seductively as they continued to dance, their legs interlocked as each others thighs were rubbing against the others crotch. Their tits were mashing against each other. Miranda rubbed her breasts over and across Jack's. Their faces were almost touching as they stared intensely into each others eyes with an un-hidden lust.

 

Suddenly the song stopped. Fuck.

 

"Well, that was... interesting." Miranda half-laughed. "I didn't--

 

Jack didn't let her finish. She grabbed Miranda and pulled her into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Miranda was caught off guard and her eyes went wide with surprise. While Jack kissed her, Miranda looked over at Shepard to see his reaction to what was happening. When she saw the unmistakable look of approval smiling across Shepard's face, it was all the assurance she needed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she closed them, and began to enthusiastically return Jack's kiss. The two women were moaning with desire for each other, and were beginning to make loud, sloppy noises. Hands began groping. Jack kneaded Miranda's tits while Miranda raked her nails down Jack's back then slipped her hands underneath Jack's pants, cupping her firm, tattooed ass-cheeks tightly.

 

Suddenly Jack broke off the kiss. "Let's take this upstairs. I want you naked. Now."

 

Miranda hesitated for a moment, looking for a last bit of reassurance. "A-are you sure--" Jack's finger came up to shush Miranda's lips.

 

"We want you, Miranda. We both do." Jack stated. Miranda looked over to Shepard who nodded in assurance that it was true.

 

"You... you both do?" Miranda asked.

 

Jack took Miranda's face and looked right into her eyes. "Yeah... You've got no idea, Princess." Jack said before she surprised Miranda yet again by leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.

 

Shepard was now off the couch moved a few steps closer. Miranda turned towards him and walked up to him. After looking into each others eyes for a moment, they locked into their own kiss. Miranda reached her hands up to run her fingers through Shepard's hair while Shepard lightly griped Miranda's butt in his hands, pulling her even closer.

 

As she watched Miranda kissing her lover, Jack knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted this. She walked up behind Miranda and started kissing, licking, and biting on her neck while reaching her hands around to squeeze and play Miranda's tits. Miranda weakly moaned with arousal into Shepard's mouth, her knees beginning to weaken. Clothes started being unzipped and peeled off. Jack was now completely naked and Miranda had only her black thong remaining.

 

"Let's go upstairs." Jack said while taking Miranda by the hand and leading her towards the staircase. They both looked back at Shepard.

 

"Coming, Dumbass?" Jack teased.

 

"You bet your ass I'm coming!" replied Shepard.

 

"Not as hard as your gonna be." she said with a smile, as she used the 'come hither' motion with her finger to Shepard. He followed them up the stairway, enjoying the sight of the two shapely asses working their way up the stairs above him.

 

***

 

Jack and Miranda had moved to the bed. Miranda laid on her back, her head resting against a pillow, while Jack used her teeth to slowly remove Miranda's thong.

 

Jack caressed Miranda's shapely, silky smooth thighs with her hands and ran her tongue across each of them, gently biting occasionally. Miranda was squirming in anticipation of her first real lesbian experience.

 

Jack was on her knees bent over. Her ass up in the air and her head down between Miranda's legs. "I've been wanting to eat this pussy for so fucking long..." Jack cooed, before finally gliding her tongue up and between Miranda's wet folds.

 

Miranda let out a sharp sigh of pleasure as she ran her fingers across Jack's head. While Jack began lapping at, sucking on and teasing Miranda's clit, Shepard, now naked himself, had crawled onto the bed where he proceeded to spread Jack's ass-cheeks and rim her with his mouth deep and messily. Jack moaned into Miranda's snatch, which was then matched by a responsive moan from Miranda.

 

Jack had begun alternating between Miranda's pussy and teasing her asshole with her long tongue, exciting Miranda even further. The warm valley of Miranda's ass was now sopping wet with both Jack's saliva, and Miranda's own juices that were leaking from her pussy. Jack slid her middle finger up into Miranda's butt and slowly started pumping it in and out of her. Miranda could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching.

 

After a minute of stabbing his tongue deep into Jack's favorite fuck-hole, Shepard started lightly slapping Jack's ass and biting her butt-cheeks.

 

Jack took a break from eating the ridiculously delicious pussy in front of her just long enough to say, "Harder, baby."

 

Shepard brought his hand down hard on one cheek while he bit harder on the other.

 

"Harder!" Jack yelled. Causing Shepard to begin really punishing her ass with a hard spanking and almost drawing blood with his teeth. Miranda was already on edge, and seeing this brought her over it. She grabbed Jack's head and arched her back off the bed with a cry as she began squirting into Jack's mouth. Jack moaned with delight as she happily swallowed Miranda's juices, before licking up any excess of the woman's delicious nectar that had leaked out of her mouth.

 

As Jack eagerly lapped at Miranda's pussy like a dog, Miranda was shuttering as she came down from her orgasm. Waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Jack raised herself up and laid across Miranda's sweaty body before deeply kissing her. Miranda loved the taste of her own juices mixed with Jack's saliva.

 

After several moments, Jack broke off the kiss before looking into Miranda's eyes and saying. "I wanna watch Shepard fuck you." Miranda replied to her statement with an eager, pleading nod.

 

Shepard then laid on his back while Miranda straddled him reverse-cowgirl. Jack guided Shepard's dick into Miranda's snatch with one hand, and lowered Miri's hips onto it with the other. Pleasured moans escaped from both Shepard and Miranda when they felt his cock penetrate the warm, wets folds of her pussy, which began to envelope his shaft inch by inch.

 

Once he was balls-deep inside of Miranda, and she took a moment to adjust to his girth, she slowly began fucking him. Jack smiled widely as she watched. Shepard was loving the way Miranda's ass bounced as she raised and lowered herself onto him. He began squeezing and lightly slapping her round butt-cheeks, much to Miranda's delight.

 

Jack lowered her head down to glide her tongue across the underside of Shepard's dick and up Miranda's pussy as the two fucked in front of her. Jack skillfully teased Miranda's clit with her tongue, causing Miranda to start panting and moaning loudly. While Shepard continued pummeling Miranda's perfect cunt, Jack then went further down to lick and suck on his heavy, sweaty balls. Miranda's arousal had dribbled down on to Shepard's sack, which gave it a flavor that drove Jack wild with lust.

 

After she'd thoroughly nursed and suckled Shepard's balls with her phenomenal mouth, she then began working his asshole with her tongue. She started by lapping at his hole like a dog before penetrating and pushing it deeply into him. Shepard raised his hips off the bed, both to accommodate Jack's wet tongue snaking its way inside of him and to pound deeper into Miranda. Miranda's sweaty body was glistening in the dimly lit room as her chest heaved and her big breasts bounced in time with Shepard's thrusts.

 

Jack then bid Miranda to lean back, and extended one of Miranda's silky legs towards the ceiling. Then she leaned down, pressed her tongue against the sweet, taut skin of Miranda's ass-cheek, and began slowly licking up the back of her thigh and all the way up to Miranda's toes. She then licked vigorously across the sole of Miranda's foot before sliding her tongue between her toes. Miranda was beginning to scream in ecstasy as Jack wrapped her warm, full lips around her toes one at a time and began to suck on them.

 

After Jack had practically shoved Miranda's whole foot (almost halfway down) into her mouth and throat, she took it back out, with lines of spit trailing between her mouth and Miranda's toes. She then lowered Miri's leg back down and grabbed her as Miranda continued riding Shepard. Jack began kneading Miranda's big, sweaty boobs and burying her face between the warm mounds. She licked deep into Miranda's ample cleavage and began biting her tits here and there. After Jack bounced Miranda's jugs around and played with them, she began sucking on the her nipples hard, and teasing them with her tongue.

 

Miranda eyes rolled back, with her mouth open and tongue hanging out in lust when Jack began slapping her titties. Jack got face-to-face with Miranda and slowly leaned her back, sandwiching her between and Shepard and herself. Three naked, sweaty bodies were writhing together in pleasure.

 

"I want you to fucking cum for me..." Jack declared, before taking Miranda's middle finger into her mouth and sucking it.

 

Once it was heavily lubricated, she took Miranda's hands and led them down to her firm, tattooed ass and encouraged Miranda to finger her asshole. Any inhibitions Miranda may have once had were long gone by now, and she gladly pressed and slid her entire finger into Jack's warm, tight backdoor.

 

Jack closed her eyes during the invasion, smiled, and moaned with delight and approval at Miranda penetrating her butt. Her eyes then shot open before she grabbed the ex-Cerberus officer tightly by the hair and began to tongue-fence with her vulgarly while humping their clits together.

 

The heavy scent of sex now filled the room and the three were breathing it in deeply. The smell of their saliva, sweat, and juices mingled with Miranda's sexy perfume was intoxicating.

 

When Jack pulled Miranda's head back and latched her wet mouth down onto her neck, Miri's pussy clenched Shepard's cock even tighter. Shepard had been doing his best to hold back his impending climax. But the feeling of Miranda's perfect cunt wrapped around his cock and desperately doing its best to milk all the seed it possibly could from Shepard's balls was too much. He and Miranda both lost control and began cumming violently.

 

Miranda screamed, her juices spraying between them all while her and Jack were grinding their pussies together. She could feel Shepard's warm, thick load completely flooding her womb. When they both came down from their gyrations, Jack licked up and swallowed Shepard's messy cum that was slowly oozing out of Miranda's snatch. Miranda was almost crying, the carnal pleasure of it all was so overwhelming.

 

Watching Jack suck and eat his cum out of Miranda's pussy got Shepard hard again quickly. Now it was Jack's turn to get dicked. He grabbed and flipped his girlfriend onto her back and spread her legs. His hard cock penetrated her easily due to her tight snatch being already thoroughly drenched from the evening's activities. While Shepard stood on his knees, gripped Jack's hips and rammed into her, Miranda laid next to Jack and lowered her warm, full, sweaty breasts down to smother Jack's willing face with them. She began lightly slapping Jack's face using her tits and not allowing Jack's hands touch them, which gave Jack a frustrated pleasure. Jack began sucking Miranda's pink nipples again as Miranda ran her fingers through Jack's loosened hair. After a minute, Jack looked up at Miranda.

 

"I wanna eat that ass. Now!"

 

Miranda smiled and teased in mock-consideration for a moment before nodding in compliance. Jack had a look on her face that screamed 'Now...! Give it to me!'. Miranda then re-positioned, lowered her butt down, and sat on Jack's eager face, straddling Jack's head while facing Shepard.

 

Jack brought her hands up to Miranda's hips and butt-cheeks, burying her face between Miranda's big warm globes of ass. She licked, teased and played with Miranda's sweet-tasting rear opening before jamming her tongue deep inside of it, inciting a startled, but obviously pleased, moan from Miranda.

 

Shepard and Miranda embraced each other with Jack underneath them and began to kiss. Not as wild, mindless animals as her and Jack had done moments ago, but slow, deep, and sensual like lovers. Shepard's hands began trailing up Miranda's moist, flawless back before running his fingers through her long, soft, dark, luxurious hair, which smelled intoxicating. Miranda's hands moved down to Shepard's hips and she started pulling him towards her, helping to force his thrusts deeper into Jack.

 

Shepard's cock slamming into her cunt, combined with Jack finally getting to fulfill her longtime fantasy of burying her face in Miranda's ass, pushed her over the edge. She came hard and loud while screaming a long line of obscenities.

 

"Ughhh!!! I want more cum! I wanna swallow it, baby!" Jack mewled.

 

Shepard was close enough to his climax to oblige her. He pulled out of Jack's cunt and began stroking his cock. Miranda dismounted Jack, and both women laid across the bed on their stomachs in front of Shepard. Jack opened her willing, eager mouth wide in anticipation. When Shepard began cumming, Miranda suddenly pushed Jack out of the way, wrapped her lips around Shepard's shaft, and took his entire load into her mouth.

 

"You bitch!" Jack exclaimed.

 

Miranda looked over at her, mouth filled with cum, some dripping out of the side when she smiled, and she pulled Jack into a deep, sperm-filled kiss. Once Shepard's load had been traded back and forth between their mouths and tongues several times, they each swallowed a generous share of his seed. Some had dripped out onto Miranda's breasts, which Jack was more than happy to lick off.

 

Between the alcohol and hours of vigorous, lust-crazed sex, the three of them were utterly spent. They collapsed into each other naked and drifted off to sleep, exhausted but each tingling with satisfaction.

 

***

 

The next morning when they all awoke was only somewhat awkward, due to them now being only slightly hung-over instead of drunk with booze and lust as they had been the night before. But it actually wasn't that uncomfortable. None of the three felt any regrets about what had happened between them. And the only anxiousness among them was the hope that the other two were willing to do this again (And again. And again.)

 

"So... was last night a... one-time thing?" Miranda sat up and asked after they'd all woke.

 

Jack responded with a "It'd better fuckin' not be!". They both then looked at Shepard who nodded enthusiastically.

 

"I'm completely on board if you two are."

 

"I think that would be a safe assumption." Miranda smiled, relieved that it was mutual between all of them.

 

"You bet your sweet tasty ass it is!" Jack exclaimed, to which Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed. The three of them then took a long shower together. They were in there for quite a while.

 

***

 

The second night they'd all spent in bed together, Shepard had loved watching Miranda have her first experience at eating pussy. Miranda enjoyed it even more than she suspected she might. Her new found affection towards Jack no doubt fueling her excitement, along with the knowledge that Shepard was watching. Jack's pussy tasted magnificent, as Shepard knew very well, and Miranda quickly began eating Jack out daily, often first thing in the morning and right before bed. She especially loved eating Shepard's cum out of Jack's pussy after he had deposited a large, warm, gooey load into her.

 

The two women would often 69 with each other while Shepard would fuck them, alternating between one's pussy and the others mouth. Jack especially loved it when Miranda was on top and Shepard would anally doggy-fuck her deep in her big, perfect, cheerleader ass. She loved watching her boyfriend's balls slap against Miri's cunt, and the scent of it intoxicated Jack. She would periodically interrupt the hard ass-fucking by taking Shepard's cock out of Miranda's butthole, wrapping her mouth around it and sucking off Miranda's anal-juices, before guiding and shoving his cock back into Miranda's ass. Miranda was a bit hesitant at first to try ass-to-mouth play, but Shepard and Jack had brought out a side of her that, while deep down she'd always known was there, she had tried her best for so long to deny. Soon she was enjoying the primal satisfaction of taking Shepard's cock into her mouth after it had just been buried deep inside of either Jack's asshole or her own.

 

***

 

Over the next several weeks, the three of them were inseparable, and spend nearly every moment of free time they had with each other. When they weren't all fucking each other like wild animals, they'd go on "dates." They'd battle at the Armax Arsenal Arena together before returning to the apartment for a victory bang. They'd go out to eat before occasionally hitting up the clubs. They always got free drinks because of who they were, and Jack & Miranda always drew stares from everyone around them due to their seductive grinding on Shepard and on each other. The two women would shop the Strip together for kinky outfits to wear for Shepard, where they would spend suspicious amounts of time in the dressing rooms, and were almost caught fucking a few times. Some evenings they'd even all just snuggle up on the couch together and cuddle while they watched vids. As the trio continued spending all of their time together, they talked more and more, and grew closer emotionally as well as physically.

 

One night, after they'd spent a considerable about of time thoroughly enjoying each others bodies, they enjoyed a nice meal that Shepard had cooked special just for his two ladies. After dinner, they proceeded into the living room and conversed over drinks.

 

During their long discussion of various things, the conversation eventually turned to a more personal nature, and Miranda ended up divulging the secrets of her past to the couple. She'd never in her life told a single person the entire truth surrounding her father and her creation. But over the past few months, she'd come to trust both Shepard and Jack more than she ever thought she'd trust anybody. Not only with her body, but also with her heart.

 

She took a deep breath, and began to tell them her story.


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Jack, and Miranda discover things about each other, as well as themselves.

_The truth behind the purpose of Miranda's genetic engineering:_

 

When Miranda had told Shepard that her father had created her because he'd wanted a dynasty, she never told him about the more disturbing details.

 

In the public spotlight, Henry Lawson had been a reputable businessman. But underneath his respectable facade, he was actually a sexual deviant, and was completely obsessed with anal sex.

 

When he created Miranda, he'd intended to custom-tailor and create the perfect woman. One suited to his own tastes. Through genetic manipulation, Miranda had not only been engineered to be sexually desirable, but to naturally have a body that would accommodate his personal fetishes.

 

Not only would her breasts, buttocks, and figure be shaped to his own ideal, but the erogenous zones in her body would actually be altered so that she would have a predisposition to prefer anal sex. She'd also been designed from conception to sexually desire her father, and to have her share his perverted tendencies as much as possible.

 

As soon as she came of age and her desires had started to manifest, she was conditioned to be his obedient daughter in public, and his depraved, willing sex-slave in private. The fact that Miranda was in every sense his biological daughter did not deter Henry Lawson in the slightest from using her to slake his lust. In fact, the depravity of it only aroused him even further.

 

Because of her unique genetic structure, any offspring of Miranda's would be unaffected by any of the potential defects usually associated with incestuous breeding. Also, any children she produced would not only be guaranteed to be female, but nearly 100% identical to herself.

 

This was done so that Henry Lawson could breed additional, younger daughters to satisfy his carnal hungers as the years went on. The scientists who'd helped design and engineer her were paid very well for their silence regarding his true intentions for his "beloved" daughter.

 

During Miranda's upbringing she had been taught and trained well. To never doubt that she existed only to please her father and to be an outlet for his lust. That the things she would do with and to her father in private were completely natural, and that it was just considered very rude and taboo to ever speak of it in public. Her education of the less important "worldly" matters, such as Mathematics, History, Biology, the Arts, etc. would be provided exclusively by private tutors.

 

As Miranda grew in both body and intelligence, she was one day able to finally break through the restrictions her father had ensured would keep her from accessing the public extranet. What Miranda read that night broke her in both heart and mind, and would traumatize her for years to come. After she'd discovered the truth about her relationship with her father and how it compared to other families, she was also able hack into his private databases to learn of her creation and of his future plans for her.

 

It was revealed that there were two others before her, her "sisters", that were considered failures and consequently "disposed of." The first one when it was discovered her body shape would not conform perfectly to his design, and the second when it was determined that her mental predisposition to sexually crave her father wasn't to a satisfactory level.

 

After she'd managed to escape the compound, and was later recruited by the Illusive Man, Miranda learned that her father had given up on recovering her and had had another daughter created. Oriana, her sister. Miranda rescued her while she was still a small child, before their father had defiled her as he had done Miranda.

 

Another part of Miranda's genetic conditioning involved ensuring that Miranda could only be impregnated when Henry Lawson wanted her to be. When she reached puberty, she was periodically injected with drugs that were engineered specifically for her. The main affects of these drugs were regarding her fertility. The first affect was a simple contraceptive that ensured she would not be impregnated until he was ready for her to produce his offspring. The second was a drug that had to be administered regularly to ensure that she would remain fertile in the future. This was necessary because a safeguard had later been written into her genetic structure that would require her to receive the drug at regular intervals or she would be rendered infertile. This was insurance to Henry Lawson in the unlikely event that Miranda should ever escape or be kidnapped. Oriana was rescued before this "safeguard" had been administered to her, so she was still capable of bearing children. Miranda on the other hand, had indeed been rendered infertile sometime after her escape.

  
  
***

 

Jack and Shepard were both floored by what Miranda had told them.

 

Shepard had known Miranda's father desired to control every aspect of her life, but he had no idea how deep it had actually gone. Some of the things he recalled Miranda saying about her father had now taken on a completely new meaning.

 

_"It wasn't a matter of just leaving... I knew he would continue to pursue his... investments."_

_"But unlike my father and his own selfish reasons, Cerberus and the Illusive Man believe in a greater good."_

_"His Y chromosome was altered with an amalgam of desired traits from various sources."_

_"She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let my father do to her what he did to me. So I rescued her."_

_"I wasn't a daughter to him. I was... I don't know what I was."_

_"You don't know what my father wants for her!"_

_"As much as he tried to turn me into exactly what he wanted... I'm my own person."_

 

If Miranda hadn't already killed her father at Sanctuary, Shepard would have hunted him down and done it himself after what he'd just learned.

 

He also now realized just why Miranda had often needed to call him "Daddy" during sex to help her reach orgasm, and why she usually seemed to prefer anal sex over vaginal, except for during their more romantic bouts of love-making.

 

Jack's vision of Miranda growing up as a privileged, spoiled princess was forever altered, and for the first time she realized how much her and Miranda were actually more alike than she'd initially thought. They had both been stripped of all choice and power over their lives since infancy. The numerous and brutal rapes Jack had endured by the Cerberus soldiers and scientists at Pragia, the scum found in the seedier places of the galaxy where her life had taken her, and the prisoners and Blue Suns mercenaries at Purgatory, had been horrible experiences at first. But at least it had not been her own father using her like a personal fuck-toy.

 

And while Jack had gradually come to enjoy her sexual abuse at Pragia, and even at Purgatory on occasion, she had at least felt like she herself had made the choice to start enjoying it. Miranda never had a choice in the matter. She had had her very will and psyche manipulated to enjoy being a depraved anal cum-dumpster for her own father.

 

Shepard's own past was also laid bare over the hours they'd spent talking. Jack already knew the whole story, and Miranda had known most of it through her involvement in the Lazarus Project, but to hear it straight from the man himself, from his own perspective, was a different matter.

 

***

 

Eric Shepard and his sister Jane didn't have the happiest childhood growing up on Mindoir, even though it was paradise compared to what Jack and Miranda had been through. Their father was hardly ever around, and when he was he would physically and emotionally abuse both of them. Though Eric received most of the beatings due to provoking his father in order to keep him away from Jane and their mother as much as possible. Eric had inherited his father's dirty blonde hair, while Jane had red hair like their mother.

 

Because they only had each other to look to for comfort and support during their childhood, they were especially close, and only got closer as they got older.

 

When batarian slavers had burned their home to the ground 16 years ago, slaughtered their family, and killed or captured what few friends they had, Eric and Jane were left two young, broken kids. They both ended up joining the Alliance when they were old enough. Eric's unit had become the closet thing he'd ever had to a real family outside of his sister. Then he lost them, too.

 

On Akuze, his entire unit had been eviscerated by Thresher Maws. Shepard had watched in horror as they were torn to pieces and devoured around him. The carnage and ferocity of the Thresher Maws was so relentless that Shepard had been powerless to help his comrades, his friends, his brothers, as they screamed in pain and terror around him in every direction. Shepard himself had barely escaped with his life. His N7 training, and a very large stroke of luck (if you could call it that), were the only reasons he'd made it out alive.

 

In the aftermath, he was alone and stranded on a hostile alien world. It would take days for him to make it back to the landing zone. Every minute was a battle for survival. One wrong move or noise at any time could have been the death of him. He barely slept. Only allowing himself to rest briefly when his body was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Every living thing on the planet from the wildlife to the plant-life seemed to want to kill him. But somehow, against all odds, he'd survived... again.

 

***

 

That night, the three lovers had bared some of the darkest and most fragile parts of themselves to each other. Internally, each had promised themselves that they would take care of the other two. The three had been broken and shattered people before, but now, together, they were finally whole.

 

***

 

The next day, Shepard and Jack came right out and asked Miranda if she'd want to make things "official" and move in with them. Two years ago Miranda Lawson would probably never have agreed to such an arrangement. But she knew completely that this was what she wanted. She agreed. The trio were completely in love and agreed to be in a mutually committed relationship with each other. Miranda was not an outsider. The three of them were in this together.

 

***

 

The reactions of their friends when they told them exactly how close the three of them had gotten were varied.

 

Garrus & Tali were confused at first because they didn't know whether or not that kind of arrangement was a common thing among humans. When they were told that it wasn't exactly common, Garrus responded with "Well I wouldn't exactly describe any of you three as 'common' anyway, so I guess it's not all that surprising. If you're happy then we're happy for you."

 

Joker thought Shepard was yanking his chain at first, but EDI (being the expert on humor that she was) knew right away that what he'd said about Jack, Miranda, and himself was true. EDI and Joker were also now living together in the same apartment building as Shepard.

 

Joker had been a wreck for three days straight after the firing of the Crucible. Synthetic life had been terminated across over 99% of the galaxy, and they'd all thought for sure that EDI had been among the casualties. Three days later, Tali discovered that EDI had uploaded and saved her consciousness and experiences into her blue box on board the Normandy after she'd had her last conversation with Shepard. With the aid of Gabby, Tali was able to determine that EDI's body could be easily repaired, and her consciousness re-installed. It had been the happiest moment of Joker's life, and he had hugged Tali so tight that he almost injured himself.

 

"I... are... how... wh..."

 

"Jeff, you seem to be having difficulty formulating coherent inquiries. Are you feeling okay?" EDI asked.

 

"With all due respect Commander: you are the luckiest bastard I have ever met in my entire life!" Joker paused for a moment before suddenly looking over at EDI. "I mean not as lucky as ME of course..." Joker laughed nervously. EDI's expression was unreadable to Shepard.

 

At first Liara was not sure why it might be considered controversial to anyone. The concept of multiple partners was not foreign to asari (which was probably one of the several factors that contributed to their reputation for "promiscuity").

 

Samara was completely unfazed and accepting.

 

Oriana had surprised Miranda more than Miranda had surprised her when she had told her about her new living situation. To Miranda's surprise, Oriana hadn't been apprehensive or disapproving about it at all. She told Miranda that she was happy for them and that it would be a "good thing" for her. Miranda wasn't quite sure what Oriana had meant by that, but she appreciated her sister's acceptance in any event.

 

After class one day, when Jack had told a few of the students that she was closer with about her and Shepard's new addition, their reactions were hilarious. The boys were all sporting expressions of either arousal or deep envy. Some of the girls thought it was weird, while others would ask her a million questions. Rodriguez had told Jack later (with a wide-eyed expression of amazement on her face) that she thought it was "really cool."

 

Shepard hadn't really spoken to Ashley that much since he'd shipped her off to Hackett following the Udina "incident." The situation between her and Shepard had already been awkward considering their past relationship, the falling out they'd had, Ashley's disapproval of Jack, and Ashley's suggestions that her and Shepard should try to give it another shot together.

 

He'd mostly let their confrontation on Horizon go. But Ashley's constant snide remarks and insinuations concerning Shepard's past involvement with Cerberus, and her confidence in Shepard being so weak that she'd nearly sided with Udina of all people over him, had been the last straw. Her trust issues regarding his motivations, and the tension between them, had too much potential to jeopardize the mission in Shepard's opinion. He thought it would be best for all parties involved if they'd fought the war on different fronts.

 

After the war was over, Shepard and Ashley did reconnect as friends. She apologized for her actions and her lack of faith in him, and Shepard could tell she was sincere. They stayed in touch via extranet. Shepard had learned through a third party that word had gotten to Ashley about Shepard's new "relationship addition". Probably one of the original Normandy crew let it slip. Shepard didn't know what Ashley's reaction was, but from his memories of their time together, he imagined they were on the prudish side.

 

***

 

Shepard, Miranda, and Jack led almost a double-life with each other. To everyone else, their arrangement seemed like a normal, healthy relationship. Their devotion to each other only grew deeper over time, and they were completely casual and relaxed when friends would visit.

 

But in their private lives, they sank deeper and deeper into their lust and depravity, and their exploits were becoming more and more kinky as time went on.

 

One night while they were all tipsy and fooling around, Jack declared that she wanted Shepard to piss in her mouth. Shepard's drink sprayed out of his mouth and he coughed.

 

"Are you serious? ...you really want that?"

 

"That's what I said isn't it? And what I want: I get."

 

Shepard had to admit the idea of it turned him on.

 

"You're such a disgusting whore." Miranda stated calmly followed by a brief pause. She then cracked a smile and said "I love you so fucking much." before pulling Jack into a passionate kiss.

 

Shepard interrupted their kiss after a moment with "I actually do need to take a piss right now..."

 

Their lip lock broke and Jack smiled as she took Shepard's hand and led him into the bathroom.

 

"Coming, Miri-slut?" she asked.

 

"Of course. I don't want to miss this."

 

Shepard was amazed at how quickly Miranda's perverseness had caught up with Jack's lately. When they were in the bathroom, Jack sat on the toilet, looked up at Shepard with her big brown eyes, then opened her mouth wide. Just the sight of it was already getting Shepard rock hard, but he had to concentrate if he was going to be able to do this. Jack reached up to unzip his pants, but Miranda had come up behind him and swatted her hand away.

 

"I'll handle this." Miranda smirked and winked, causing Jack to smirk in response.

 

"Alright, Cheerleader. Aim that long, thick Spectre hose at my mouth-toilet so I can guzzle down Shepard's hot piss."

 

Miranda complied and held Shepard's tool in her hand as she aimed it towards Jack's open and waiting mouth. It took a minute for Shepard to not concentrate on his semi-erection long enough so that he could pee.

 

"C'mon, Boy Scout. Piss down your whore's throat. Lemme drink it!"

 

Shepard's stream finally came out and Jack leaned forward to catch it. Miranda's mouth fell open and she was amazed at how aroused this was making her. She used her other hand to cup and play with Shepard's balls, causing his stream to break momentarily. When Jack's mouth started to fill up, she signaled with her finger for Shepard to stop. Shepard held his stream in and endured the sting as he and Miranda watched Jack swallow her entire mouthful of piss in one giant gulp.

 

She then smacked her sexy lips.

 

"Ahh! ...more." she opened her mouth again.

 

Shepard let go and continued to piss into Jack's mouth, stopping again just before it overflowed so she could swallow. After her third giant gulp of Shepard's piss, he had finished. She licked her lips in appreciation while leering at Shepard with lust. She hadn't spilled a single drop.

 

Jack stood up and moved Shepard out of the way, pulling Miranda into a deep kiss. Miranda let out a muffled moan of protest which lasted for about a quarter of a second. She loved the taste of Shepard's piss mixed with Jack's saliva. More than that, she loved the depravity of what they were doing, and how low she was gradually allowing herself to sink with the two of them. As they began making out in earnest, Miranda began sucking on Jack's tongue. Shepard's erection was at full attention and he started grabbing and playing with both Jack and Miranda's butts. When they moved into the bedroom, Jack wanted Shepard to ass-fuck Miranda so that she could clean his cock with her dirty mouth again. They both happily complied.

 

***

 

Jack had played around with an idea in her mind for quite a while now, and one night during another alcohol-enhanced lesbian make-out session, she divulged a dark fantasy of hers to Miranda, hoping that her lover would accommodate her. Jack wanted to role-play "Cerberus Officer and Subject Zero", with Miranda dominating and degrading her.

 

Miranda was unsure at first whether or not she'd be up for it. She wanted to give it some thought first, and Jack understood. Miranda wasn't exactly proud of her past ties with Cerberus (especially considering the part they had played in the Reaper War), and she had always thought that what they had done to Jack was deplorable.

 

"There's a part of me that needs this, Miri. And you and Shepard are the only two people in the galaxy I've ever loved and trusted enough to want to do something like this with." Jack had told her.

 

Although Miranda was apprehensive towards the idea at first, she was also touched that Jack now trusted her to that extent. It may even provide an outlet for Miranda's dominant side as well.

 

Shepard was okay with the idea as so long as Jack was really sure about it, and wanted this. She assured the both of them that she was, and did.

 

"We'll talk about it more when you get back from Grissom, I promise." Miranda told her.

 

Jack was scheduled to be at Grissom Academy for two weeks. This was the first time Shepard and Miranda had been alone together for an extended period of time since she'd moved in. While they were both going to deeply miss Jack, they were definitely going to do their best to comfort each other while she was away.

 

***

 

For the past week, Shepard and Miranda had been fucking like wild rabbits. He fucked all three of her holes at least once everyday. Sometimes he was the dominant one, sometimes she was. After about a week, the pent-up sexual frustration Jack was experiencing due to being apart from her lovers was getting more and more difficult to cope with. She had the idea of setting up a live vid-call so she could watch them go at it while she rubbed herself out. They loved the idea and they all did so that night.

 

Jack was in her classroom early before her shift, with the doors locked and windows sealed. She was leaning back in her chair, naked with her feet up on her desk, her legs spread while she fingered her wet, clean-shaven cunt. Shepard and Miri found the sight more than pleasing. Shepard was also sitting in a chair in front of the camera. He was as naked as Jack was, but Miranda was wearing the black thigh-high boots from her old Cerberus uniform, and nothing else.

 

Miranda faced Shepard, her back to the camera, spread her legs and slowly bent her knees until she was in a squatting position in front of him. Her heeled black boots underneath her shapely, voluptuous ass, along with her strong, curvy, silky-smooth thighs were in clear view and on display for her lesbian lover who was watching in sweet anticipation on the monitor. She then started deepthroating Shepard while he stared at Jack through the screen with a smug look on his face. It turned Jack on so much that she had to restrain herself from moaning too loudly at the sight of it. After Miranda had slobbered and drooled like a back-alley whore all over Shepard's cock with an extremely messy blowjob, she straddled his lap.

 

Her back still facing the screen, she took Shepard's hard throbbing cock with her hand and guided it towards her asshole, leaning forward to give Jack a good look at what she was doing.

 

"Oh-ho yeah, you fucking anal-whore." Jack spoke through the mic.

 

 _"Mhmm, you know me so well, baby."_ Miranda cooed as she turned her head to wink at the camera and wag her tongue teasingly at Jack. Jack added a third finger into her pussy and started pumping it faster.

 

Miranda slowly lowered her ass onto Shepard's dick, letting it engulf his shaft inch by inch until it was finally balls-deep inside of her butt. Miranda placed her hands around Shepard's shoulders, and threw her head back to let out a sigh as his tool stretched out her insides. Jack loved the way Miranda's long dark hair fell across her flawless back as she arched it. Shepard's hands had been cupping Miranda's big ass-cheeks and he gave one a hard slap to signal her to start bouncing. Miranda yelped in mock-surprise and let out a sexy whine. She started riding Shepard's cock hard as he spanked and grabbed the big luscious ass he was fucking.

 

 _"Oh yes, Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck my ass!"_ Miranda yelled.

 

Jack leaned forward to turn down the volume slightly, but never took her eyes off the screen. Shepard leaned forward as his pace quickened, and he held Miranda close and tight as he jack-hammered into her butt. The sounds of her ass-checks slapping against his lap was getting louder and faster.

 

"Yeah, Baby!" Jacked said into the mic. "Fuck that dirty whore! Fuck her hard! Fuck her for ME!"

 

Shepard complied, and Miranda was approaching her anal-stimulated orgasm.

 

 _"Oh, fucking cum in me, Daddy! Please! I need it!"_ Miranda mewled.

 

Shepard let out a yell and grabbed Miranda's hips, forcing her down on him as he unleashed a geyser of his hot seed deep into Miranda's bowels. The feeling overwhelmed Miranda and she started screaming and crying in delight as she came. The sight of it all pushed Jack over the edge too and she let out a stifled groan as she came hard around her hand.

 

"Oh-ho-hoooh... fuck yeah. Now show Mommy what you did, Miri-slut. Show her Daddy's cum."

 

Miranda slowly unwrapped her legs from around Shepard and lowered her heeled black boots back down to the floor to stand. She held out her hand underneath her rear and pushed to expel Shepard's load out of her rectum. As the thick white substance oozed out of her asshole and onto her hand, her hole let out a couple light, slurpy noises. _"Even the bitch's farts sound sexy and elegant!"_ Jack thought.

 

 _"Oh... Fuck... Yes."_ Jack said softly to herself as she watched the last of Shepard's cum leak out of Miranda's gaping butthole and onto her hand. Miranda got down on her knees and turned to face the camera. She held up her cum-coated hand and waited for Jack's encouragement.

 

"Go on, Miri-slut..." Jack said in a tone like she was speaking to a child. Don't waste any. It's good for you. Eat it all for Mommy."

 

Miranda began scooping her tongue up her hand to collect and swallow the cum. She would show Jack the cum in her mouth before she swallowed, and then open it again to show Jack that it was gone. Which Jack gave dirty encouraging comments to. After her hand was licked clean, she closed her eyes and began sucking her fingers one by one, getting off the last drops of residue. She moaned in delight like she was enjoying a delicious dessert.

 

"Is it all gone, Miri-slut?" Jack asked.

 

 _"Yes. It's all gone, Mommy!"_ Miranda said proudly.

 

"Good giiirl, Miri-slut! I'm so proud of you."

 

 _"Thank you, Mommy."_ Miranda cooed.

 

"Now you're going to clean your dirty ass juice from Daddy's cock aren't you?"

 

_"Of course, Mommy!"_

 

"Well then get started, you stupid cunt."

 

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

 

Miranda turned back around and licked up the underside of Shepard's still semi-erect shaft, before engulfing it with her mouth and sucking it vigorously.

 

"Ugghhh... I've got ten minutes to put some clothes on and get things ready in here unless I want my students to see me naked and masturbating behind my desk." Jack groaned.

 

 _"Hey, there's a thought."_ Shepard teased as Miranda worked diligently on his cock. _"Why don't you let all those horny boys and girls have their way with you, and vid-capture it for me and Miri-slut?"_

 

"Oh Shut up, Dumbass." Jack retorted. Though she realized the thought actually did really turn her on. She quickly put the thought out of her head about her kids and pulled her pants back up and buckled them. She had to get ready to teach class. Though she did play with the idea of masturbating in her bunk that night while she fantasized about her students gangbanging the shit out of her in the middle of class.

 

_"Ha. Well Miranda and I are off to bed soon here. But I'm going to feed her one more load before we turn in for the night. Shouldn't take too long with the way she's working her slutty mouth on me."_

 

Miranda responded to Shepard's statement with an approving moan around his cock.

 

"Arghhh, I'm so jealous! Alright, then. Nighty-night. I love you two fuckers!" Jack exclaimed.

 

Miranda popped Shepard's dick out of her mouth just long enough to turn around and say _"We love you too!"_ in unison with Shepard before he grabbed her head and forced her back down onto him balls-deep, causing Miranda to gag and choke around his cock while she played with herself.

 

After the call ended it wasn't long before Shepard shot his load directly down Miranda's throat. After she was allowed to finally come up for air again, she choked and coughed from all the spit and the sweet punishment her throat had taken. Shepard affectionately brushed the hair from her puffy face and leaned down to kiss her after she'd recovered her breath. It was sweet, gentle, and loving.

 

"I love you, Miranda. With all my heart." Shepard told her as he looked into her blue eyes, and she knew he meant it.

 

"I love you, too. Always and completely."

 

They both stood up and embraced each other in a warm hug before walking hand-in-hand back to their bedroom for the night.

 

***

 

Jack had finally finished dressing and getting her classroom ready when the students poured in and got to their seats. While they were taking a written test, she thought about offering a blowjob or cunt-licking to whoever scored the highest. Smirking at the thought of her on her knees under their desks, orally rewarding them for all their hard work. Or throwing Prangley down on his back across her desk and straddling his cock. Then waving two more boys over with her finger so that one could take her ass while she sucked the other off. Then make the girls come and eat all of the cum out of her afterwards, with Rodriguez front and center, tending to her pummeled cunt.

 

Jack could feel her pussy starting to get really wet again, and tried to think of other things besides fucking her students while she waited for the time to elapse for the test. _"Fuck, Shepard. Why'd you have to go and put that shit in my head? Now I can't stop thinking about it!"_ She thought.

 

Rodriguez got caught staring at Jack a few times. When their met eyes, Jack gave a hint of a smile and had a look in her eyes that said, _"...hey."_

 

Rodriguez would blush and drop her eyes back down to her datapad. Jack had always noticed how pretty Rodriguez was. But right now she was really noticing. She wondered if the young girl had ever fooled around with another girl before, or even a boy for that matter. Or if she would be interested in fooling around with her. She was pretty sure Rodriguez had a crush on her. It was obvious, and so cute when she'd try to hide it.

 

She was very protective of the girl, and would probably murder anyone who ever tried to hurt her. She would never force Rodriguez into doing anything that she didn't want to do, of course, nor would she allow anyone else to either. But that didn't mean Jack couldn't at least fantasize about raping the girl.

 

_"Holding that prissy little bitch down onto my desk, fucking the shit out of her with a big krogan strap-on, while she cries as I lick her pretty face and tell her how pathetic she is. Mhmm..."_

 

Jack's thoughts were getting away from her and she snapped back to reality.

 

_"I'm sure Shep and Miri would want to fuck her too... I'm gonna have to bring this up when I get home. Man, I need to get off again!"_

 

***

 

The last night before Jack came back, she got a surprise show of Miranda pegging Shepard doggy-style on their bed with a strap-on. She couldn't wait until it was her turn to make Shepard her bitch. Maybe they could even both strap up and spit-roast him before shoving both of their latex cocks up Shepard's ass! Jack knew Shepard was a horny enough pervert to go along with shit like that, so she had no doubt it would happen, and soon.

 

She got herself off while watching Miranda give it to Shepard and yell degrading remarks at him.

 

 _"You like my thick cock up your ass, faggot?!"_ Miranda shouted.

 

 _"Ugh... yeah."_ Shepard groaned with arousal.

 

_"Say it!"_

_"I love your thick cock up my ass, Miri!"_

_"Yeah, I know you do. Now look up at Jack while I fuck you, bitch!"_ Miranda demanded, as her hand came slapping down hard on Shepard's ass.

 

Shepard obeyed and looked into the camera at Jack. I look of _"I'm lovin' this!"_ on his face as he winked at her. He closed his eyes and started moaning to Miranda's thrusts, driving his ass back into her cock.

 

Miranda saw his reflection in the screen and noticed his eyes were closed.

 

 _"I SAID LOOK AT HER, YOU STUPID FAGGOT!"_ she yelled while she grabbed a fistful of his short hair and raised his head back up to see Jack. Jack could see his balls and his rock hard cock flopping around between his legs as Miranda pounded him. And it was driving her fucking wild.

 

Miranda had grabbed the side of Shepard's face with her other hand and fish-hooked her fingers into his mouth, making him bite and suck on them. Jack came loudly at the sight as she was fingering both her pussy and asshole at this point. Shepard's untouched cock began cumming all over the sheets as me moaned in pleasure. Jack was already warming herself up for Round 2 and continued to watch.

 

Miranda grabbed Shepard's ass-cheeks and shoved him off her cock with a hard push, accompanied by a popping sound as her strap-on exited Shepard's well-used hole. Shepard rested the side of his face into the bed in front of him and tried to catch his breath. Miranda looked underneath him and saw the thick white lines of cum he'd expelled onto the bed.

 

 _"Look at the mess you made!"_ Miranda berated him. _"All over my clean sheets."_

Shepard continued catching his breath.

 

 _"I said look at it!"_ Miranda exclaimed as she pointed to it.

 

Shepard turned and looked at his seed that hadn't quite started seeping into the fabric yet. Miranda took the finger she was pointing with and brought it up to her mouth. _"Bring it here..."_ she said as she ran her finger down her bottom lip.

 

Shepard reached out to scoop up the cum with his hand but Miranda stopped him.

 

_"NO! ...with your mouth."_

 

Shepard thought for a moment how much he loved this side of Miranda, and how much he loved that Jack was watching all this.

 

 _"That a' girl... tell that bitch."_ Jack breathed to herself.

 

Shepard obeyed and bend down to start collecting his own load with his tongue, storing it in his mouth. This gave Jack a nice view of the still semi-gaping hole above his dangling ball-sack and now slowly softening penis.

 

After Shepard had collected all of his seed into his mouth, he brought it up to Miranda, who had changed positions so that Jack could watch them snowball his load. Jack had already came again but was still thoroughly enjoying the show. After Shepard had deposited as much of his load as he could into Miri's mouth, Miranda let it slide down her throat before she leaned forward and ran her tongue around inside of his mouth to lick up any that was left. Around his gums, across his teeth, along the roof of his mouth, into his cheeks. She was very thorough.

 

After Miranda was satisfied, she told Shepard "Now you're going to clean my dirty cock just like I clean yours... and you're going to love it as much as I do, whore." She wasn't being sarcastic in her statement, she really did love it. Shepard wasn't too fond of the idea, but conceded nonetheless. Anything for his beloved Miri (and he knew Jack would get a thrill out of it, too).

 

As he began working his mouth around the tip of Miranda's fake cock, she smiled as she placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed him down deeper onto her shaft before looking back up at the camera, a look of hazy lust and satisfaction on her face.

 

_"Did you enjoy watching our little faggot-boy take his first cock, Jack?"_

 

"Fuckin' A I did! We're gonna pound that ass and mouth together when I get home!"

 

When Shepard heard her, he knew exactly what she had in mind, and he already started mentally preparing himself for the double-stuffing of plastic cocks he knew his ass was going to get eventually.

 

 _"Sounds like an agreeable plan to me."_ Miranda replied to her lesbian lover through the screen.

 

"Shit, I gotta go again. Between classes, grading, and getting off watching you two fuckers go at it constantly, I barely have time to sleep! Ah, well. Who am I kidding? It's worth the sleep deprivation."

 

Miranda had now removed her strap-on, and reclined back on the bed while Shepard's head bobbed up and down between her spread legs, servicing her smooth pussy. Jack let out a frustrated moan at the sight of her boyfriend's head eating out her favorite pussy in the galaxy, along with the perfect tits above it, and Miranda's loving gaze at the camera. She wanted to masturbate again already but didn't have the time.

 

"Alright, gotta go for real this time. I love you, you stupid whore."

 

Miranda responded with a soft satisfied smile, _"I love you too, slut."_

 

"Don't keep faggot-boy awake all night." Jack teased, knowing Shepard could hear her.

 

 _"I'll consider it."_ Miranda replied, blowing a kiss at the camera. As the call ended Jack got dressed and almost skipped (not that Jack would ever actually skip) through the hallway. She was so happy and filled with love for the two horny perverts who were waiting for her at home.

 

She was going to fuck the shit out of both of them as soon as she got home.

 

***

 

When Jack was on her way home from Grissom Academy, Miranda dug out her old, white Cerberus catsuit and reattached the Cerberus logo onto it. She was going to put her beloved "Subject Zero" in her place just like she'd wanted... as soon as she got home.


	3. Officer Lawson & Subject Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda helps Jack fulfill one of her darkest fantasies.

Shepard, to his great disappointment, was unfortunately not going to be able to be there to witness the upcoming event. He'd been called away for assignment at the last minute to help provide aid to his home colony of Mindoir. Jack was very put off by the news that Shepard wouldn't be there when she got home, as she was having some serious withdrawals from Shepard's cock. Also she couldn't wait for her and Miri to double-team his ass with strap-ons! As horny and pent-up as she was though, it was also more than just lust behind her longing for him, of course. She missed her boyfriend badly. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and glue herself to him for at least a day after she got back.

 

Her and Miri would give him a break and go easy on him for a while after he got back from his trip to Mindoir. The visit would no doubt be a mental and emotional strain on him. They would just have to come up with something to baby and spoil Shepard with when he came back home (and put off his hard, violent ass-raping for another time).

 

***

 

"I really wanted to be here to see this when it happened." Shepard told Miranda as he was preparing to leave their apartment for his skycar. "But I want you to give Jack what she wants so long as you're both comfortable, okay?"

 

"Don't worry about that, darling. You know I love her as much as you do, and would never truly hurt her. I talked to Jack again about this over vid-call, and she assured me that this is definitely something that she needs. The more I've thought about it, the more I think I may actually need it, too. I haven't told her that I've decided for sure yet. I want to surprise her when she gets home. And you don't have to worry about missing a thing, baby."

 

Miranda had set up surveillance cameras all over the apartment so she could record the whole thing no matter where they were. She'd told Shepard they could all watch it while they fucked the night he came back home. Shepard liked the sound of that. Shepard knelt down to pet both Eezo and Urz, and after one last kiss and a long hug with his girlfriend, he finally left for his skycar.

 

The night Jack came home, Miranda was ready and waiting for her. Jack had been horny for the whole shuttle ride back and the whole walk home. She was ready to grab and fuck that dirty lesbian whore as soon as she saw her. As soon as she walked in and the door closed behind her, a wet rag quickly covered her mouth as she was grabbed and held from behind. Her mind hadn't even finished processing the thought of "What the fu--" before she lost consciousness and collapsed into her attacker's arms.

 

***

 

Jack was woken by a hard slap across her face.

 

"Wake up, you worthless cunt!" Officer Lawson barked.

 

As the sting from the slap across her cheek numbed her face, she noticed that she couldn't see anything. She was blindfolded. She was also on her knees, her feet shackled together behind her. Her arms and shoulders were aching as they were suspended above her, her wrists bound together by a chain dangling from the ceiling. She also noticed right away that she was completely naked since she was shivering from the cold air against her bare skin. More than that, her scalp felt different yet also familiar. The bitch had shaved her head!

 

"What the fuck is this, Miri?!" Jack exclaimed.

 

Another hard slap flashed across her face.

 

"You do not speak unless spoken to! ...Subject Zero."

 

Before Jack had time to completely process and react to that name, Officer Lawson yanked the blindfold off of Jack's head. The glare of the overhead light stung Jack's eyes as she adjusted to the brightness. When her eyes refocused, the first thing she saw was Miranda standing in front of her. Her legs apart and her hands on her hips in an authoritative stance. She was fully clad in her old, skin-tight, latex catsuit. The Cerberus officer logo in clear view on her chest.

 

Jack looked up into Miranda's eyes only to be met with a look of disgust and disdain from the cold Cerberus Officer. The only thing on her face that betrayed her facade was a quick assuring wink that she slyly slipped Jack. That wink was in a way a _"Goodbye."_ Because for the next couple of weeks, her Miri was not going to be in the picture. It was now Officer Lawson she had to contend with!

 

Jack was overcome with both lust and love for the woman in front of her. Her appreciation and adoration knew no bounds. Once she let the joy empower her, she slipped into her role.

 

"Fuck you, Cerberus Bitch!!" she snapped.

 

Officer Lawson back-handed Jack... Subject Zero... across the face so hard that it would have knocked her to the floor had her arms not been bound to the suspended chain above her.

 

"Still defiant, I see." Officer Lawson said with a business-like tone.

 

She quickly darted her hand out and gripped it around Subject Zero's neck, choking her.

 

"We'll fix that."

 

"Fuck you!" Subject Zero said hoarsely, due to the hand tightly clenching her throat.

 

Officer Lawson leaned forward, staring at Subject Zero intently, before smiling... then spitting in her face.

 

"You'll learn your place soon enough." The Cerberus Officer stated.

 

 _"Oh, I know I will, baby."_ Jack thought to herself.

 

***

 

Officer Lawson slowly tortured Subject Zero for the first couple of days. Always leaving her on the precipice between pleasure and pain, bringing her to the edge of climax only to deny her it. Subject Zero's will was slowly, and sweetly, crumbling.

 

After days of "conditioning," Subject Zero was on the floor, bent over on her knees and elbows with her back arched like a kitty. Her tattooed and thoroughly whipped ass was in the air, presented and on display as she willingly licked Officer Lawson's boots, eager to please her Mistress. She was told that she did not deserve to walk around on her feet as if she was a person, and had been ordered to be on her hands and knees at all times.

 

The Cerberus Officer had been leading her around the apartment on a chain leash, as Subject Zero crawled behind her like an obedient dog, completely naked, save for the spiked dog collar she now wore around her neck. The Cerberus Officer made Subject Zero eat her daily meals directly out of Eezo's food bowl on the floor (which she didn't wash) and would lead her into the bathroom and supervise whenever the piece of trash needed to relieve herself.

 

Officer Lawson would stand in the doorway and stare coldly at the woman, not even giving her privacy enough to take a shit alone. Subject Zero had no dignity, and she would not for one moment allow her to think otherwise.

 

Whenever she'd finish wiping, she had to stand up (the only time she was allowed to), and keep her legs spread and straight while she bent over, presenting her ass to Officer Lawson so could she inspect her work and approve, before she'd be allowed to leave the bathroom so they could continue with her disciplining.

 

If her Mistress wasn't satisfied, she'd be put over her Mistress' lap and have her ass spanked raw (after having to endure Mistress' latex-clad hand roughly fingering her dirty shithole and make her clean it off with her mouth).

 

***

 

Officer Lawson had stripped out of her uniform and was now naked herself except for her thigh-high heeled black boots. She swayed her hips seductively as she walked, to tease Subject Zero, who was crawling behind her, with the sight of her perfect ass as she led her into the living room. The Cerberus Officer would place Subject Zero in uncomfortable positions and use her like furniture for hours. Sometimes she would sit on Zero's face like a seat, suffocating her, and ordering her to stick out her tongue for Lawson's asshole. The most comfortable position Zero got to be in was when Officer Lawson would have her on all fours in front of the couch like a table, so she could prop her crossed legs up on Zero's scarred tattooed back as she casually read a book.

 

The Cerberus Officer roughly fucked Subject Zero in the ass with an over-sized, black, horse cock-shaped strap-on at least twice a day. It was important in reminding Subject Zero of her place, and of Officer Lawson's dominance over her.

 

The tool actually had a small Cerberus logo etched into the base of it. After her rough ass-reamings, Officer Lawson would always make Subject Zero clean her own ass residue off of the Cerberus cock with her mouth. Zero wouldn't be done until she'd taken the entire length down her throat, which she would have to lay across the counter flat to be able to do. Not until her top lip reached that Cerberus symbol, and Officer Lawson felt Zero's bottom lip press against her pussy was her Mistress satisfied.

 

The Cerberus Officer would resist the temptation of gripping the pathetic trash by the back of her shaved head and forcing her down onto her long black cock. Subject Zero needed to forcibly choke herself on the rod willingly, to help her remember her place.

 

***

 

One night, Officer Lawson decided to "reward" Subject Zero for her continuing obedience by letting her sleep in her bed with her instead of next to it on the bare floor. Though she still had to wear the collar and sleep at her Mistress' feet, of course.

 

During the night, Subject Zero was woken by the yank of her collar pulling her further up onto the bed.

 

"I'm horny, Slut." Officer Lawson stated as she stroked the large black Cerberus horse-cock she was now sporting again between her legs. She rolled Subject Zero onto her back so that she could spread the worthless whore's tattooed legs and pound into her missionary-style. Zero was confused because Mistress was fucking her pussy, when she almost always fucked her up the ass. But she knew better than to question her Mistress. And she dared not thank her and risk Mistress stopping after learning Zero was actually enjoying it.

 

The Officer pummeled Zero's dirty and stretched cunt viciously. The weight of her voluptuous ass assisting in her downward thrusts as her cock pounded the disgusting filth that was Subject Zero into submission.

 

"You're so fucking worthless and disgusting." She berated Zero. "This is the only thing you're good for: taking cocks like a whore and being a pathetic wretch. Your entire existence is an offensive waste. You deserve every once of shame you feel, and should thank Cerberus for everything they've done to you."

 

Subject Zero was beginning to cry and weakly sob. For a moment, Miranda resurfaced out of fear.

 

 _"Oh no... I've pushed her too far. Oh my darling Jack, I'm so sorry!"_ she thought.

 

She stopped her thrusting out of concern for her lover, only to feel Jack's legs wrap around her waist and try to pull her back into fucking.

 

"Please don't stop!" Jack said through the tears and sobs. "It's so fucking good. I love it so much and I need it. Please! Fuck me like the worthless trash I am!" Jack's voice was quivering with masochistic pleasure and wanton desire.

 

Once Miranda realized that Jack was crying not because she was upset, but because she was loving the treatment she was receiving from her Mistress, she smiled inside and receded back to let Officer Lawson take back over. She grabbed Zero by the jaw.

 

"Open your mouth." she softly commanded.

 

Zero did as she was told and opened her mouth for her Mistress as tears were streaming down her red face.

 

The Cerberus Officer gathered and then spat a large glob of saliva into Zero's mouth and told her to swallow it.

 

"That's all your going to eat for the next solar day. I'm tired of wasting food on you while you stuff yourself like an ungrateful pig." (She was referring to Zero's one meal a day of a small portion of varren food).

 

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you for punishing this worthless cunt, Mistress." Zero whined.

 

"'Thank you'?! You're enjoying this aren't you?! You deceitful whore!"

 

Officer Lawson was furious. She pulled out her cock out and flipped Zero over and onto her knees, with her hand on the back of Zero's neck to smash her face into the pillow.

 

Zero knew what was coming, and arched her back to present her ass to her Mistress.

 

"I think you need to be reminded of your place again!" Lawson exclaimed.

 

The Cerberus Officer rammed her long thick cock roughly into Subject Zero's tight (but not as tight as it used to be) asshole. The only lubrication being the residue of Zero's pussy juice on the large phallus.

 

Officer Lawson plowed into Zero's asshole violently to punish her for her deception. She kept smashing Zero's face into the pillow, only letting her breathe just often enough to avoid suffocation. Subject Zero bit tightly into the pillow as she screamed from the incredibly painful, dry ass-fucking she was receiving from her Mistress' over-sized animal cock. Lawson was slapping Zero's ass furiously as she screamed degrading obscenities at the girl. With her free hand she raked her nails down Zero's back hard enough to draw blood, causing Zero to cry out in sweet, wonderful pain.

 

***

 

The next morning, Officer Lawson yanked on Subject Zero's leash with a hard tug and led her into the bathroom.

 

"I've been thinking: You're far too lazy. All you do is lay around all day and get fucked. I think it's past time for you to start earning your keep around here. I tried thinking of a job for you that you wouldn't fuck up with your pathetic incompetence. It definitely wasn't easy, but I think I've thought of a job that you're actually worthy of."

 

Officer Lawson continued while Subject Zero silently paid attention. Her big brown eyes looking up at her Mistress with a submissive expression of adoration.

 

"The water bill lately has been unacceptable. No doubt due to your disgusting bathroom habits and your selfish desire to drink more water than you really need. I thought about cutting back on your water privileges and supplementing it with my pussy juice.

 

Subject Zero actually thought that might be a good trade.

 

"But then I realized both ideas were unacceptable. Your ugly face would just wince in pain from your thirst, and you don't deserve the privilege of eating me out that much. I shouldn't even let you eat me out at all. Cerberus pussy is far too above what you deserve, which isn't much outside of punishment. But kindness has always been a weakness of mine. So instead I've decided to cut back on the number of times the toilet is flushed. Whenever I need to piss, I'm going to just use a different toilet: you."

 

Subject Zero's pussy was dripping with arousal at the prospect of actually being allowed to drink Mistress' piss! But she was careful not to show the approval on her face, since Mistress might deny her if she knew how willing she was.

 

"Since I've spent so much time having to explain all of this to you in light of your stupidity, my bladder is so full now that it's ready to burst. I'm going to have to flush you several times. Now... open."

 

Subject Zero rested on her knees on the floor and looked up obediently at her Mistress with her mouth wide open. Officer Lawson place her smooth-shaven snatch over Zero's mouth and released her hot stream of piss with a moan.

 

She would occasionally stop the stream just long enough for Zero to swallow before her mouth overflowed, yelling at her to hurry up every time.

 

After Officer Lawson was finally done relieving herself into the filth's mouth, Subject Zero felt her belly slightly bulge due to what felt like a gallon of piss in her stomach.

 

"You love drinking warm Cerberus piss... don't you, Subject Zero?" The Officer asked, in more of a statement than a question, as she looked down at the scum kneeling in front of her.

 

Zero gazed up with her big beautiful brown eyes, mixed with shame and pleasure but more of the latter.

 

"...yes."

 

Operative Lawson didn't slap, but punched Zero square across the face, which was sure to leave a black-eye.

 

"'Yes' what, you worthless cunt?!"

 

"Yes, Mistress!"

 

Miranda's face changed from rage to approval. She bent her knees and leaned down (A sexy sight due to her bare, shapely ass, and those heeled black boots of hers).

 

"That's a good girl..." A light peck on the lips. "Mistress hates it when you make her hurt you."

 

Zero was reeling in painful ecstasy at all this psychological torture. With tears streaming down her face, she replied.

 

"I know. This worthless cunt is so sorry, Mistress."

 

"Incredible..." Mistress said softly, before her tone hardened. "You really are that fucking stupid. Of course I love hurting you."

 

***

 

The next day...

 

Subject Zero was on her knees in the middle of the master bedroom's floor. Officer Lawson was pacing back and forth in front of her, now donning a shiny skin-tight latex dominatrix outfit, a look of disappointment and disgust on her face and her arms folded.

 

Subject Zero didn't know why Mistress was so much angrier at her today than usual. Of course the number of things she might have screwed up were too numerous to count. She was far too stupid to be able to figure it out all by herself after all. So she just sat obediently, looking down in shame, as she awaited Mistress' sweet punishment that was sure to come. She listened to her Mistress' stiletto heels clacking against the floor as she continued pacing back and forth in front of her. It was a more beautiful sound than she deserved to hear.

 

"You just can't help but frustrate everyone around you, can you?" Officer Lawson berated her.

 

"It's bad enough that anyone would ever have to endure your presence in the first place, but you have to create problems on top of that, don't you?"

 

Subject Zero sat obediently in silence. She had at least learned the difference between questions her Mistress actually wanted her to answer, and which ones would have invoked her hand if she had responded and interrupted her.

 

"At least I'm able to punish you for your offenses. At least that offers me some relief from having to look at your disgusting face everyday. But there's someone else you've been tormenting with your inconsideration for anything but yourself. Someone who couldn't vent their frustrations out on you... until now."

 

Officer Lawson reached over to a table drawer and pulled out a small dainty bell. She looked at Subject Zero one more time before wincing at her disgusting face and ringing the bell. Subject Zero heard steps coming down the hallway towards the bedroom. But something was irregular and off about them. It couldn't be what she thought it sounded like... could it?

 

In the doorway a figure appeared, and Zero was shocked, confused, scared, and excited all at once.

 

"You've been torturing poor Eezo with your lewd naked body! I saw the way you crawled around my apartment on your dirty hands and knees whenever I had you trailing after me. You distracted poor Eezo with the scent of arousal that was leaking from your filthy sex-hole! You knew that he was watching you. So you squirmed your bony hips around to entice him!"

 

Zero was trying to control her breathing. Her mind was exploding with wanton lust and arousal. She kept trying to figure out if this was really happening. She hoped so badly that it was that it hurt.

 

"After I was lenient enough to give you exercise and walk you, after Eezo was kind enough to share his food with you, this is what you do! You are completely shameless! But I suppose it's partly my fault for not realizing what you were doing sooner. Well, it's past time that you made amends for your cruel and selfish teasing. Come over here, baby..."

 

Officer Lawson patted her thigh with her gloved hand and signaled Eezo over to her. After Eezo had walked over to Miranda and past Jack while looking at her, she pointed under his tail.

 

"Just look at how swollen his balls are! Apologize at once!"

 

"T-This cunt is sorry, Mistress."

 

"Not to me, you twit! To him!"

 

"This stupid cunt is so sorry, Eezo!"

 

"Not good enough! You're going to make it up to him right now. Start massaging his balls with that disgusting hole in your face. Lick them, take them into your mouth and suck them, gently."

 

Zero hesitated for a moment. Which was one moment longer than Officer Lawson would tolerate.

 

"Now!" She screamed as she put her heeled boot behind Zero's shoulders and shoved her down and forward.

 

Zero raised her head up and began to lick Eezo's balls with her tongue.

 

"More tongue..." Officer Lawson commanded.

 

Zero began licking in earnest, alternating between the two large varren testicles.

 

"Suck them..."

 

Zero did as she was told and popped one of Eezo's balls into her mouth, and then swapped to the other. She started alternating between sucking them. She then began bouncing them up and down by flicking his sack with her tongue. Eezo's large purple cock started to emerge between his legs as he starting panting.

 

Officer Lawson had come around to watch and inspect Zero's work closely and noticed the beast's growing member.

 

"And now you will relieve his pain..."

 

She took Zero by her spiked collar and turned her, facing away from the varren.

 

This was really happening, Zero thought to herself. The tangy flavor of Eezo's ball-sweat which now coated her tongue, along with her Mistress' familiar rough-handling of her was all the evidence she needed.

 

"Stretch out your arms in front of you, and keep your hands flat on the floor. Then present yourself for abuse."

 

Zero did as she was told.

 

As Zero was on her knees bending forward, with her ass in the air, her face on the floor, her arms stretched out in front of her, and palms flat on the floor, her Mistress ordered her to start swaying her hips seductively to assure Eezo that she wanted to be his bitch.

 

Officer Lawson leaned forward and encouraged the varren, who was slowly approaching but still unsure, by slapping Zero on the ass, but not hard enough to startle Eezo.

 

"C'mon... that's a good boy. Mommy's got a present for you. Mount her and take her Eezo. She's all yours."

 

Zero felt the weight of Eezo lowering himself onto her. His strange, scaly but still smooth skin caressing against her scarred tattooed back. The beast wrapped his front paws around her torso to get a good grip, but was careful not to tear her flesh with his claws. His member was dripping with pre-cum, and when she felt it press against her pussy and push, she let out a loud sigh of unbridled lust.

 

Eezo humped her slowly at first, not finding this rhythm yet.

 

"You're not being a very good bitch. Entice him!"

 

For a brief moment, just to accommodate her Mistress, Subject Zero let Jack discreetly emerge. She turned her head, away from Officer Lawson, but close to Eezo's ear.

 

With a loving, encouraging voice she whispered to him. _"It's okay, baby... Fuck Mama... Fuck her good."_

 

As if the beast had understood what she'd said, Eezo's thrusts became more rapid and violent, inciting cries of pleasure from Zero. The varren began pounding Subject Zero's pussy with wild abandon. He began panting loudly, almost growling. Zero could not help but scream in primitive lust as the alien animal dominated and defiled her.

 

"It seems he's taken a liking to you..."

 

Zero tried to stifle her screams long enough to not interrupt Mistress.

 

"While I certainly don't approve of his tastes, we do unfortunately have a lack of other options." She sighed in consent. "I suppose you'll just have to do. From now on, you'll be his breeding sow."

 

It was becoming more and more difficult for Zero not to scream at the top of her lungs due to the earth-shattering pleasure Eezo was giving her.

 

Officer Lawson slowly walked around to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, facing the two copulating animals with her legs crossed.

 

"I did have to sully my boot earlier by touching your filthy back..." The Cerberus Officer lifted her foot to Zero's mouth. "Clean it off."

 

Subject Zero obeyed her beloved Mistress immediately and began licking her boot in earnest. She ran her flat tongue across the entire sole of the boot, feeling and tasting the dirt. She sucked on it's heel like it was a cock, and she cleaned off the top and sides with her tongue before she shoved as much of it into her mouth as she could fit and choked herself on it.

 

"Awww, is someone feeling left out?" Officer Lawson said with a motherly tone of concern in her voice before Subject Zero heard a whine coming from the doorway. "Looks like Urzy needs some love too." She said as Urz stood in the doorway watching the spectacle taking place in front of him, his very large cock slowly emerging underneath him.

 

"Come here, Urzy." Lawson called as she removed her glistening boot from Zero's mouth, got up from the bed, and patted where she had been sitting. Urz ran up and sat on the bed, looking up at Miranda with his tail wagging. "That's a good boy! Now roll over for Mommy." The Officer said as she helped roll him onto his back, his legs spread open with his junk facing Zero's face.

 

"Now use that nasty mouth of yours and take care of my baby's needs." Mistress commanded.

 

Zero leaned up and put her elbows on the bed to support herself, and placed her hands lovingly across Urz's stomach before she ran her tongue across his engorged purple shaft. After a few swipes of her tongue, she took the varren cock into her mouth and slid it into her throat all the way down to his balls, gagging herself on it. Urz howled at the strange but good feeling. Zero reached back with one hand and placed it on Eezo's side to urge him to keep fucking her while she started bobbing her head up and down, deepthroating Urz's cock, her mouth making loud wet noises as she sucked him passionately.

 

After a few minutes, Urz let out a loud guttural growl as he exploded into Zero's mouth. The blue-hued semen erupted like a volcano, nearly drowning Zero. After she'd coughed and gagged for a second, she started diligently licking and slurping up Urz's ridiculously large load with her mouth while swallowing it hungrily.

 

"It seems your mouth is a more pleasurable hole than that loose and useless pussy of yours. We should let Eezo finish there."

 

After some coaxing, Officer Lawson slowly convinced Eezo to calm down and listen enough to replace Urz on the bed.

 

Jack... Zero loved Urz, but Eezo was her baby. Zero embraced Eezo's body like a lover and dove her open mouth onto his cock, eager to earn more delicious varren spunk.

 

Eezo wasn't going to last much longer. And even though he had first appeared to have more stamina than Urz, that turned out not to be the case. As impossible as it seemed after the enormous globs of cum he'd expelled into Zero's mouth just minutes ago, Urz's stiffening member was hard again, ready for more human bitch. He crawled up to Zero and began to mount her, his cock searching desperately for her pussy.

 

Zero's slender back was aching from all the weight it had endured this evening, but it was all more than worth the pain to make up for her offense to poor Eezo and Urzy. An offense she'd been too stupid to even realize that she'd committed, until Mistress had been kind enough to explain it to her. Mistress was so wonderful. Zero was ashamed about the attention she received from her. She knew she didn't deserve such kindness.

 

Before Urz's cock found its intended target, Officer Lawson intervened. "No, no, Urzy... that hole isn't good enough for you. Here, use this one, baby." she said as she used her latex-clad hand to guide his member into Zero's asshole. Zero cried out in a muffled moan of pain around Eezo's dick, but was careful to not use her teeth and hurt her baby. While they were both impressively hung, Urz had the larger penis of the two varren. It was still slightly lubricated from Jack's spit and the residue from his own semen, but it still wasn't nearly as lubricated as it should have been.

 

But that didn't stop Urz! He leaned forward and used his weight to drive his cock deep into Zero's warm asshole, causing a crushing pain to flare across Zero's already sore back. Zero's other hole was sopping wet from her arousal. The constant and fierce bumping of Urz's massive balls against her pussy was driving her crazy with pleasure, and Urz's large amount of pre-cum assisted in lubricating his cock, and thankfully, her painfully stretched rear hole.

 

As Eezo howled from his orgasm, Zero was more prepared this time and began gulping down his globs of thick semen immediately. She'd almost gotten all of it, but the load was just a little too big, and the thick ropes of juicy cum were emerging just a little too fast for her mouth to keep up with, causing some to spill out of the sides. After she reluctantly came up for air, necessity for oxygen briefly overriding her lust, she began slurping up the remaining cum she'd missed off of Eezo's body and balls. Officer Lawson was astonished that Zero had managed to swallow not only one, but two gigantic loads of varren semen. Zero's stomach was so filled to the brim she almost looked pregnant.

 

Eezo remained on the bed to rest for a moment while Urz continued pummeling Zero's asshole, lasting longer this time due to his recent ejaculation. Zero's screams must have mimicked the sound of a varren bitch in heat, because Eezo's cock began to swell and stand again after under a minute!

 

"I can't imagine why, but I think he wants your pussy again. I don't approve of course, since you're obviously far below what my babies deserve, but I just can't say no to those big blue eyes of his! Let's get you up there, then."

 

Officer Lawson knew Zero wouldn't been able to pick herself up, since her back was so pathetically weak from the loving her varren had given the ungrateful slut. So she placed her hands under Zero's arms, lifted her on top of Eezo, straddling his cock. Urz was displeased at the interruption but quickly moved forward to continue claiming his human bitch's butthole.

 

As she felt Urz's cock re-enter her gaping rectum, Zero fell forward onto Eezo in exhaustion. Eezo's smooth but scaly, cool and sweaty body felt wonderful against her bare skin. She relaxed on top of him, and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him lovingly. While Urz was pounding away inside of her butt, his thrusts caused Zero's body to move back and forth, which slid her pussy around Eezo's cock and did the work for her that she'd wanted to do for Eezo. It was a great relief for her sore back, but she was racked with guilt about how her pathetic body was now too tired for her to use willingly.

 

"I should have known... you're far too lazy and incompetent to satisfy my babies." Officer Lawson stated before approaching. "There, there... that's a good boy... Pound that worthless ass-cunt into submission."

 

The Mistress continued talking softly but dirty to Urz. The varren had no idea what she was saying, but the sound of her voice was causing him to near his finish. Zero's eyes were closed with lust and exhaustion and she could barely lift up her head. Eezo happily lapped his tongue across Zero's face as she rode him. Her eyes still closed, she weakly held out her tongue, to play with his while her diminishing energy allowed it.

 

This caused Eezo to approach his climax, along with Urz's which had been brought on by Miranda running her hands over his body and cooing seductively into his ear. As she heard the beasts begin their familiar, guttural howling, Officer Lawson stood up and leaned back to admire the view of Subject Zero sandwiched between the two varren. Her arms crossed and a smile on her lips, she watched the two large purple cocks that were slamming rapidly into Zero's small frame. Her tattooed ass and no-longer-tight pussy began erupting and leaking what had to be a gallon of cum between them, drizzling and gushing out of Zero's holes and onto the bed.

 

After the beasts had finished and dismounted, accompanied by encouraging praises and petting from Miranda, they slowly proceeded back into their room for the night. After they left, Officer Lawson's loving smile changed back to disgust and contempt as she looked over at Subject Zero, who was breathing heavily, her naked body limp, as well as coated in sweat and animal semen, while laying in the giant puddle of blue-tinted cum beneath her. The swell of her belly had finally started receding as she slowly digested the varren cum that had nearly overflowed her stomach.

 

"These will be your sheets from now on if I ever decide to allow you to use a bed again. I think I'll sleep in one of the other rooms for the night. I need a break from you." she sighed, "Now Let's get you tended to."

 

She approached Zero and rearranged her body, so that while her face was smeared directly into the gooey puddle of cum underneath her, her legs and waist were slightly elevated, holding the remaining varren semen inside of her.

 

"With a natural varren bitch like you, you may even get pregnant. Then we'd have an entire pack for you to service. You'll leave whatever semen that didn't leak out of your loose pussy inside of yourself for the rest of the night, varren slut. Breath in the stench of that puddle of cum deeply tonight and think about what you did... and remember what you are."

 

Officer Lawson walked towards the hallway, and after stopping in the doorway, turned one last time towards Zero.

 

"Oh, and more more thing, since you're too stupid to remember: I have cameras monitoring and recording everything in this room. In the morning, if I find that you took your face off of that spot for one moment, or expelled my babies' cum out of you, you will be severely punished."

 

Officer Lawson then finally turned of the light and left the room. After Zero had expended her last ounce of energy on staying awake long enough to listen to her Mistress' orders, she finally let sleep envelop her like a blanket. It was the only blanket she'd had in days. The last sound she heard before losing consciousness was of Mistress' boots clacking down the hallway.

 

 _"This worthless cunt loves you so much, Mistress..."_ was the last thing that her mind processed before passing out.

 

***

 

Over the next few days, Officer Lawson had let her two varren mount their new bitch relentlessly. Zero happily endured more double penetration, she made sure that both their cocks got to use her mouth at least once a day, she took Eezo anally, then later she'd actually managed (after a considerable amount of lubrication, stretching, and screaming) to take both Eezo AND Urz into her ass at the same time.

 

She took them cowgirl. She took them doggy-style. She took them on her back.

 

Her last bout with the two beasts involved Urz lying on his back as she took him into her ass with Eezo on top of her plowing her pussy and sandwiching her body between theirs. As Eezo's long tongue dangled out of his mouth, Zero slurped it into her own mouth and sucked on it with her eyes closed. That night, after Mistress had ordered her to service Urz and Eezo one last time before bed, her Mistress collected their combined loads (not with her bare hands of course) and coated it across Zero's entire face and ordered her to let it dry and leave it there for the night. She'd said it was a long-shot, but it might help remove at least some of the ugly from Zero's face.

 

***

 

5 days before Shepard was due to come home:

 

Officer Lawson looked over Zero's body with a look of disgust on her face that Zero understood and had just come to expect. Poor Mistress, having to look at her hideous face and disgusting body all the time. After several minutes of inspection and consideration, Officer Lawson eventually just shook her head and spoke.

 

"You're much too fat. I'm cutting you off from solid foods, but you will be getting plenty of protein. For the next few days, the only things you'll be ingesting through that repulsive mouth of yours is my piss and spit, varren semen, and perhaps I'll even let you drink water from the toilet if you're good."

 

It was a diet that Subject Zero lived on exclusively for 3 straight days.

 

***

 

2 days before Shepard was due to come home:

 

Subject Zero sat on her knees on the bathroom floor obediently and patiently as Mommy sat on the toilet and finished defecating while reading a copy of "Fornax." After Mommy was finished and had wiped herself, she sighed.

 

"I think I need to invest in a new brand of toilet paper" (a technology that still hadn't advanced centuries after it had been invented). My ass just doesn't feel as clean as it ought to be."

 

She looked down at Subject Zero and smiled. "Do you feel like being a good little girl and helping out Mommy?" she said with a sweet tone in her voice.

 

A few days ago, Officer Lawson had gradually started to act kinder and less harsh towards Subject Zero. She had done this because their playtime together was coming to a close soon, and she'd wanted to slowly ease Jack back out while Subject Zero receded. She'd told Zero that instead of "Mistress", she could now call her "Mommy", since she'd been such a good little girl lately. Zero had been overwhelmed with emotion and moved to tears at her Mistre... Mommy's unparalleled kindness. As she cried, her Mommy had actually lowered herself down to her level to lovingly lick the tears from her face.

 

"Oh yes, Mommy! This cunt would love to clean your ass for you!" she exclaimed with an almost girlish glee.

 

Mommy warmly smiled at her before she leaned down to her face-to-face, without bending her knees. The last thing Zero saw was the reflection in the bathroom mirror of Mommy's big shapely butt, bending over while clad in a tight, shiny, sky-blue, transparent latex skirt, her cheeks seeming to eat the material as it hugged and gripped her perfect figure tightly. Mommy then gave her a long, slow, deep, and sensual kiss. Running her hands across Zero's shaven scalp. Gently pressing their open mouths together while their tongues danced in a battle of love. Mommy then gently smiled at her again, while looking deeply and lovingly into her little girl's eyes.

 

Suddenly her hand gripped the back of Zero's head tightly, as her expression went back to dominating. She stood back up and turned around before lifting up her small latex skirt and presenting her bare, juicy ass right in front of Zero's face.

 

"Clean it."

 

Zero had no hesitation, as this was one of her absolute favorite things to do for Mommy. She reached up her hands, and meekly placed them on the round, full globes of ass in front of her face, cupping and separating them before leaning her face in.

 

She began by licking up and down the snug, soft crevasse of Mommy's ass. Causing a small smile to appear on Officer Lawson's face as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, equally enjoying the sensation of Zero's well-trained tongue, along with the pleasure of dominating the stupid dyke.

 

She had to admit that just the fact that it was Zero servicing her in this manner turned her on to no end. Perhaps she wasn't completely worthless after all. Lawson's smooth, bare pussy began to moisten with lust.

 

After lathering up Mommy's warm, sweet-tasting valley, Zero began to slowly make out with her winking hole, her tongue alternating between kissing it, and licking across it, to lightly penetrating. After a moment of this, Mommy became impatient (which was really Zero's intention) and let out a sexy, frustrated moan. Holding the back of Zero's head, she pressed into it deeper while grinding her ass backwards in order to encourage Zero to penetrate while simultaneously smothering her.

 

Zero elongated her tongue as far as it would go while slowly burying it deeper and deeper into Mommy's tight, sweet butthole. Along with the pleasure of being degraded, and of servicing the woman she once hated so bad that she wanted to kill her, Zero did genuinely love the taste of her Mommy's ass.

 

Jack had always known she was physically attracted to Miranda (who wouldn't be?), and now that she belonged to her, and was engrossed with her in Jack's fantasy, she began to really let loose and worship Miranda's ass almost fanatically. Her love of Miranda's big, luscious, bubbly butt was definitely something her and Shepard had in common, ("Shepard... come home soon, baby.") and their tongues would frequently battle for access to Miranda's rear hole (much to Miranda's delight!).

 

Miranda started moaning with a large smile "Oh, yeeeahhh that's a good girl." as Jack started to pile drive her tongue in and out of Miranda's butt, deep and hard.

 

"Play with my pussy... and since you've been good: yours too."

 

Jack slid one of her hands slowly up one of Miranda's silky-smooth thighs and began to pleasure her sex while she used her other hand to do the same to herself. Jack had actually already came twice just from being smothered by and breathing in Miranda's beautiful ass while enjoying the feeling and sweet taste of Miri's sphincter wrapped tightly around her tongue.

 

But her third orgasm had been slowly building, and she was grateful to be allowed the privilege of masturbating while she serviced her Mommy. The fact that she'd had to be given permission from Miranda first made it all the more pleasurable.

 

Miranda's cunt was already slick with desire, and Jack had no trouble inserting two fingers into the warm, wet opening. Soon a third and forth finger were added, inciting louder moans and panting from Miranda.

 

Soon Jack was very nearly fisting Miranda as she pumped her hand in and out of her, Miranda's juices dripping down Jack's arm. Suddenly, with a scream of ecstasy, Miranda whipped around and smashed Jack's mouth into her pussy. They'd been fucking long enough to learn each other, and Jack had immediately known what to do.

 

As her hand came out of Miranda's pussy, she used her middle and ring finger and slid them into Miri's asshole while she simultaneously opened her mouth against her cunt and swatted against Miranda's clit with her tongue.

 

Miranda let loose a squirting stream right into Jack's mouth, which she hungrily and greedily swallowed. Jack then pulled her fingers free of Miranda's ass, and licked her fingers clean as if she were in a trance.

 

***

 

Now that the fantasy had gradually concluded (for now), Miranda undid Jack's shackles and took off her collar. She then embraced her lover in a tight hug.

 

"I love you so much, Miri." Jack spoke with a slightly cracking voice as she was overcome with joy.

 

"You and Shepard mean more to me than anyone, or anything, ever has. I belong to you, baby-girl. And I always will." Jack said, while looking deeply into her lover's beautiful blue eyes.

 

"I love you too, Jack. More than you know. You and Shepard are everything to me."

 

After they kissed, Jack smiled, "After I digest some of all this piss and pussy juice in my belly I need some actual food. I'm fuckin' hungry!" she exclaimed.

 

Miranda laughed. "I'll bet you are! You haven't had any solid food in days. Watching you survive on a diet of mostly varren semen and my urine was the sexiest thing I've ever seen, but now it's time for my baby to eat well."

 

"Fuckin' right it is! I don't know if I'll ever be up for a 72 hours straight diet of varren spunk, your piss, and an occasional drink of water again, but we'll definitely have to let 'Officer Lawson' and 'Subject Zero' cum out to play again."

 

"Mhmm... yes. We most certainly will. But in the meantime I'll make your favorite dinner for you tonight. Shepard should finally get back the day after tomorrow, and he'll have a lot of vids to catch up on. Should we just wait for him to watch the vids and let him figure out on his own that his cock now has some competition around the house, or should we just tell him when he gets back?"

 

Jack considered for a moment. "Nah, just let'im see it for himself. Don't say anything and just wait till he watches the vids."

 

Miranda concurred, and smiled with a wink.

 

Jack went into the kitchen to scarf down a bag of chips while Miranda got a shower ready for the two of them.


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard comes back home to Jack and Miranda from his assignment on Mindoir.

The day had finally come, and Shepard was due to arrive home that evening. As much fun as they'd had together exploring new horizons in his absence, Jack and Miranda couldn't wait to be with Shepard again. Jack especially since she had now gone more than a month without being able to hug, kiss, and grab her man. Though none of the three were complete without the other two anymore.

 

That morning, Miranda had woke up early and began to tidy up around the apartment while Jack slept in, her slender body still recuperating from the past two weeks of sweet abuse she'd received from her Miri-Slut. After Jack woke up, she'd decided that she wanted a big slice of strawberry cake for breakfast (because she's Jack and she can do that). And that she would also have breakfast in bed...

 

Miranda was laying across their king-sized bed, naked and on her stomach, as she casually read a magazine. Jack was laying right behind her, eating her strawberry cake, while using Miranda's ass as a bowl. She crumbled and smeared the crumbs and icing between her lesbian lover's round butt-cheeks and was hungrily licking and eating in earnest.

 

"Jack! Are you trying to shove your entire head into my ass or something??"

 

"I would if I could!" Jack replied with a smile after she'd lifted up her head from Miranda's valley of pleasures, her mouth covered in cake like a child.

 

"That'd be a sight for Shepard to come home and see." Miranda said with a chuckle.

 

"Actually... you know what would make this meal even better?" Jack said mischievously.

 

"No, what would that be?" Miranda cooed in amusement.

 

Jack sexily crawled her body over Miranda's and whispered to her what she wanted her to do, before sticking her tongue in Miri's ear.

 

"Mhmm... you naughty girl. I think we could definitely work something out." Miranda said teasingly before turning to kiss Jack.

 

After a few minutes...

 

Jack was lying on her back on the bed, waiting in sweet anticipation as Miranda stood over her.

 

"Are you ready, baby?" Miranda asked. Jack nodded eagerly with a smile.

 

Miranda turned around, facing the foot of the bed, and squatted her butt down over Jack's face. Jack placed her tattooed hands onto Miri's ass-cheeks to gently spread them before opening her mouth and waiting. With a sexy moan, Miranda pushed and expelled the second half of Jack's huge slice of cake, which Jack had spent the past few minutes shoving into her, out of her ass and into Jack's eager mouth.

 

Batter and icing, warmed by Miri's insides, came slurping out of Miranda's rectum as she shitted the remainder of Jack's breakfast onto her face. After Jack spent a minute using her tongue to make absolutely sure that she'd recovered and eaten every last crumb from Miranda's butt, she said while panting from her arousal.

 

"I... love... this... ass!"

 

With a seductive tone in her voice, Miranda replied with "It loves you, too." before lowering her spit-coated butt back onto Jack's mouth and winking her asshole as if trying to kiss her with it. Jack responded by gently kissing her puckered hole with a loud dramatic kiss, which caused Miranda to giggle in amusement.

 

***

 

After they'd showered and cleaned up, trying their best to refrain from just fucking all day so that they could get all they'd wanted to get done completed before Shepard got home, Jack and Miranda went grocery shopping to fully stock the kitchen with Shepard's favorite foods.

 

At first Miranda was a bit embarrassed because Jack wanted to ride in and be chauffeured around inside of the grocery cart like a child before it got too full. But Miranda had definitely lightened up a substantial amount since becoming involved with her new lovers, and she played along and let Jack have her fun. A couple of the aliens in the store looked at them confused, but most of the humans seemed to just smile and find it amusing.

 

After they'd got back and put up the groceries, Miranda made one more round around the apartment to ensure everything was spic and span while Jack picked out some vids for them to watch while they waited for their boy-toy to get back home.

 

For the rest of the day, Miranda babied her girlfriend, much to Jack's delight. Miranda nursed Jack's black eye that she'd given her a couple of days ago during their S&M romp. They laid across each other on the couch for awhile as they watched old vids, their arms wrapped around and gently caressing each other. Miranda was wearing a blue tank-top while Jack donned Shepard's N7 hoodie.

 

Miranda turned and looked at Jack in adoration for a moment as she was watching the vid, before smiling and slowly placing gentle kisses all over Jack's face and eye. Jack responded to the attention by turning her head and giving Miranda a deep open-mouthed kiss. Things started to heat up, and Jack peeled Miranda's top up and over her head. Once she got it off of her, Jack began kneading and sucking on Miri's bare tits. Miranda always loved the feeling of Jack's full lips suckling at her breasts, and she quickly became more and more aroused.

 

She pulled Jack's pants down and let them crumple onto the floor. After she'd stared at Jack predatorily, while slowly removing her girlfriend's thong with her teeth, she put her head between Jack's legs and began lapping at her wet sex, taking her time and savoring it.

 

"I've missed your taste." she cooed between Jack's tattooed thighs.

 

"My pussy belongs to you, baby... you can have it any time you like." Jack replied while running her fingers through and playing with Miranda's silky hair. Jack was feeling extra affectionate today.

 

After Jack had fully enjoyed the long, thorough cunt-licking Miranda had given her, they dressed and rearranged themselves back on the couch to resume snuggling while they waited. Miranda was sitting up now while Jack laid with her head on Miri's lap. Miranda gently raked her nails across Jack's scalp.

 

***

 

Shepard was exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. The devastation of Mindoir had been among the worst in the galaxy during the Reaper War. Harbinger had discovered through its indoctrinated agents, that while humans had originated on Earth, Commander Shepard had been born on the planet now known as Mindoir.

 

It had decided to make an example out of it to the rest of the galaxy. Though anyone he'd once been close with there, save Jane had already died, or was captured during the batarian raid which killed thier parents, the numerous mass graves and horrors Shepard witnessed on his homeworld shook him to the core. He needed his Jack and Miri desperately, and couldn't get home fast enough. When he'd finally made it back to the Silversun Strip, he sighed in relief as he rode the elevator up to his floor.

 

Meanwhile, Jack and Miranda were watching Blasto 9: The Revengeance, when Miranda shook her head and said "This is so pedestrian."

 

"Oh lighten up, Cheerleader. It's a fun movie."

 

"If you say so."

 

Suddenly, the light on the front door changed from red to green as it beeped, and Eezo and Urz started barking in excitement as Jack and Miranda flew off the couch to watch the door.

 

Shepard could hear Eezo and Urz barking through the door and smiled. When the door opened, the first thing Shepard heard after the varren's excited howling was

 

"DUMBAAASS!!!!"

 

Jack sprinted across the living room floor and leaped straight into Shepard's arms before he could even comment on Jack's new "hairdo." As she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Shepard and began assaulting his face rapidly with kisses, Shepard had to struggle to break his mouth free from her long enough to ask what the fuck had happened to her eye, and who died as a result of it.

 

"Me and Miri got a little rough while you were away." Jack said as she looked at Shepard, her face positively glowing other than the bruise around her eye.

 

Miranda had come up beside them smiling and had placed her arms loving around Shepard's torso.

 

"A little?" Shepard asked as he inspected Jack's eye.

 

"It was SO fucking hot, baby! Miranda was amazing. You've got some serious jerk-off material waiting for you."

 

"I'm looking forward to it." Shepard chuckled before turning his head towards Miranda.

 

"Hi, Miri-baby." Shepard said softly, before Miranda placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a deep, sensual kiss while he continued holding Jack in his arms.

 

"We missed you so much, darling. I'm so happy you're finally home." Miranda said lovingly.

 

"Ohhh, me too. It was so horrible." Shepard said with an exhausted tone.

 

With a look of concern and sympathy on both her and Jack's faces, Miranda lowered Shepard's bag from his shoulder onto the floor before taking him by the hand and saying "Come sit down." She then led him over to the couch so that her and Jack could cuddle up with him.

 

Eezo and Urz both walked up to Shepard wagging their tails, and after Shepard had petted both of them and kissed them on the head Miranda asked "Do you want to talk about it?".

 

He sighed. "Yeah... but not right now. Right now all I want is you and Jack." he said as he pulled his girls closer, one on each side.

 

"Well for the next few days that's what you're gonna get, babe. Me and Miri are gonna spoil and baby the crap out of you." Jack said with a smile along with a matching smile from Miranda who concurred with "That's right."

 

"Sounds perfect. So what did you two get up to today?" Shepard asked while he started relaxing. Miranda and Jack then started telling him about their day as they all settled in together.

 

Shepard needed a long shower, and he had one alongside Jack and Miranda as they thoroughly washed every crevasse of his hard but tired body. After he was clean, Jack got on her knees and let Shepard pee on her bald head while Miranda ran her hands over his body and bit his ear. That night, the three of them made love with each other as they basked in their happiness of finally being reunited.

 

***

 

The next day...

 

The trio were in the lounge relaxing, which was easy for Shepard to do since he'd been awakened that morning by both Miranda and Jack orally servicing his cock passionately beneath the sheets.

 

"Wow! How much footage did you two record??" Shepard exclaimed in amused delight as he looked at the file size of the vids his lovers had made while he was gone.

 

Jack and Miri looked at each other and grinned before Miranda replied with "...a lot."

 

"I see that." Shepard said with a grin. "I can't wait to watch all of it."

 

"Neither can we." Jack said with a hint of amusement on her voice. "Your horny sluts were extra bad while you were gone, and you've got a lot to catch up on. So you should get started watchin'em today."

 

"You know... I think you're right." Shepard said with a grin as he made his way into the living room and settled on the couch.

 

Shepard spent the next few minutes mesmerized by what he was viewing on the datapad in his hand. Seeing Miranda knock Jack out with chloroform and shackle her with chains had his dick trying to fight its way out of his pants. Jack noticed, and casually got down on her knees in front of him before sliding his pants off and lowering her head down to wrap her lips around the base of Shepard's cock.

 

Jack's blowjobs were always amazing, but watching the kink taking place on the screen in front of him while receiving one made it even better.

 

***

 

Later, when Shepard got to the footage of Miranda inspecting and then finger-fucking Jack's ass right after she'd taken a shit, Shepard needed to fuck Jack immediately. He walked up behind Jack as she was talking with Miranda in the kitchen. Without a word he spun her around, crouched down and lifted her up over his shoulder, sparking an excited yelp from Jack.

 

"Saw something you liked, Boy Scout?" she teased before slapping his ass. Shepard just looked at Miranda and pointed at her before signaling her with his finger to follow him. Shepard carried Jack upstairs with Miranda trailing behind them before Shepard threw Jack down onto her back across the bed.

 

Jack laid there looking up at him and squirming with a sexy grin on her face, her eyes filled with lust as she ran her fingers over her body, watched Shepard unbuckle his pants.

 

"You're getting fucked in the ass, bitch. Get on your knees and turn around."

 

"Yes, siiir!" Jack exclaimed with a smile before hopping up and doing as she was told.

 

Miranda sat in the corner and started playing with herself after she'd peeled off some of her clothes.

 

As Shepard lubed up his cock then reached down and spread Jack's ass-cheeks he exclaimed, "GEEZ, Miri! How much did you stretch out Jack's ass while I was gone?! I mean it's still tight, but there's definitely a noticeable difference."

 

Jack lifted her head up with an annoyed but playful tone as she knelt in front of Shepard doggy-style. "Are you gonna fuck me, or just sit there running your mouth?"

 

Shepard responded by shoving his entire length into Jack's ass with one giant thrust. Jack let out a surprised cry mixed with both pleasure and pain before closing her eyes and smiling.

 

After Miranda had worked herself up watching her boyfriend pound into Jack's ass, she joined them on the bed, where she kissed Shepard before lying down so that Jack could orally service her pussy. Jack lapped at Miri's sweet cunt like a dog in heat before wrapping her mouth around her clit and screaming as Shepard's thrusts became more and more violent.

 

After Shepard shot his huge load deep into Jack's asshole, Miranda laid down on her back underneath Jack so she could greedily eat it all out of her butt before they finished each other off.

 

***

 

Watching Miranda tease Jack in the vids by leading her around on all fours while she swayed her hips seductively in front of her, had the same effect on Shepard as it had no doubt had on Jack. He'd now been without a proper oral serving of Miranda's ass for two weeks too long.

 

When he walked upstairs to the bedroom, he found Miranda's ass already being occupied by Jack's face. Jack was laid back on the bed naked and spread-eagled. Her pussy, drenched with lust, was facing Shepard, as an equally naked Miranda was on top of her, sitting on her face.

 

"Hello, darling." Miranda said with adoration as she smiled at Shepard upon his entry.

 

"Ohhhh, you read my mind, Jack." Shepard said as he watched the lesbian ass-rimming taking place in front of him.

 

Jack took her tongue out of Miranda's butthole with a wet pop before saying "Awww... did you want some Miri-ass, baby?"

 

"Yeah, but you can go ahead. You were here first."

 

"No, baby... you just had a shitty couple of weeks. You come over here and take my place."

 

"Are you sure...?"

 

She wasn't entirely sure actually, but she made herself relent. "Yeah, baby... come and get yourself some of this ass."

 

Shepard laid down on the bed and Miranda straddled his face, her ass now facing out so that Jack could watch. Her hole was already lubricated with Jack's sweet-tasting, sweet-smelling spit, and Shepard partook of his girlfriend's voluptuous butt.

 

Jack began playing with herself as she watched, but soon her craving of Miranda's ass was causing her whole body to ache. She quietly slipped out of the room and walked downstairs. She began pacing the apartment floor, rubbing her arms. She was jittery and couldn't get the taste, smell, and feel of her girlfriend's perfect ass out of her mind. A carnal lust was overpowering her, and she felt like a red sand addict craving her next fix.

 

She walked up backstairs and sat in the chair in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth. Shepard had noticed when she left and when she came back in. He recognized the look of longing and struggle on Jack's face.

 

He lowered his head from Miranda's rear passage and said "Come over here and get your fix, baby."

 

"Nooo... I said you could have it to yourself..."

 

"But I wanna se--"

 

"OKAY!!!" Jack exclaimed as she lunged forward and nearly dove head first into Miranda's ass.

 

***

 

That night Shepard wanted another live lesbian show, so he sat back and stroked himself while he watched Jack and Miranda fucking each other with a large double-ended dildo. Miranda was on her knees bent over, with her face on the bed screaming in delight. One end of the dildo shoved deep into her ass as Jack straddled her, the other end buried in Jack's snatch as she humped against Miranda's rear.

 

After they'd fucked each other thoroughly, they ended the night with Shepard sitting on the edge of the bed, while Miranda was on her knees in front of him giving him a phenomenal tit-job. Jack knelt behind Miranda, her bare, firm tits rubbing against Miri's back, while she handled her girlfriend's breasts, wrapping them around and stroking Shepard's lubricated cock between Miri's substantial cleavage.

 

"Yeah... fuck those jugs, baby." Jack encouraged him, before he blew his load all over Miranda's chest and neck for Jack to lick off.

 

***

 

The next evening, the three decided to go on a special date. They were going to go to the movies together, both ladies on Shepard's arm, while they each wore skimpy, sexy outfits. They tried going to a different Ward so that they wouldn't be as easily recognized, though Shepard still had to dress incognito, and discreetly enter the theater through the back with the help of the theater manager.

 

Jack was comfortable showing skin, as she frequently did, but didn't like the idea of wearing a skirt and heels at all. But she did like the idea of whoring it up for Shepard in public, so she and Miranda picked out an outfit that she could tolerate wearing.

 

Jack had to walk slowly and carefully in her stiletto heels to avoid stumbling, but Miranda simply floated across the floor, walking as naturally as if she'd been born with them. As if the heels weren't already making walking straight difficult enough for her, Jack also had to contend with the large butt-plug that Miranda had suggested she and her wear during their excursion, without panties.

 

The film they saw had been out for a while, and they attended a late show, so the theater was sparsely populated when the movie began.

 

Before the previews were even over, Jack began rubbing her hand over Shepard's crotch, causing him to subtlety stir, while Miranda grinned and watched from the corner of her eye. After a few minutes, when Shepard was fully erect, Jack noticed the three of them had the aisle to themselves and with no one behind them, not that that would have actually stopped her anyway. She quietly unzipped his pants before stealthily leaning over and sucking Shepard's cock.

 

She tried to subdue the slurping noises except for during loud scenes, while Shepard tried his hardest not to moan in pleasure. Miranda placed her hand on Jack's scalp lovingly and pet her, before forcing Jack's head all the way down to engulf Shepard's cock with her throat.

 

After Shepard came (using all of his willpower not to cry out and give away what they were doing), Jack lifted her head and quietly looked around before sitting back in her seat. Shepard noticed Jack hadn't swallowed yet, and was just quietly swishing Shepard's cum around in her mouth, savoring the taste as she watched the movie and tried to figure out what was going on in the plot.

 

After about ten minutes, Miranda decided she wanted a nice movie snack to enjoy as well, so she began teasing Shepard's cock with her hand as Jack had done, while also placing his hand on her inner thigh and guiding it up to her bare, smooth, wet snatch to finger her.

 

As Shepard was hardening under his pants again, Miranda took his fingers out of her cunt, and put them up to her mouth where she began sucking on them.

 

Once he was fully erect and throbbing, again, Miranda unzipped his pants, again, as she slyly made her way down to her knees and began licking her tongue up the length of his shaft, before putting his cock in her mouth and sucking it in earnest.

 

If you had told Miranda Lawson two years ago that one day she was going to be on her knees in a dingy theater late one night sucking off her shared boyfriend, in a skimpy dress with a butt-plug shoved up her ass, you would have in all likelihood ended up in the hospital. But the present-day Miranda Lawson loved the lewdness of what she was doing at the moment, and her arousal was leaking from her exposed pussy and was forming a small puddle on the theater floor.

 

Shepard was lasting longer due Jack's mouth satisfying him just minutes ago. He motioned Miranda to look up and mouthed for her to sit back in her seat. Miri was confused for a moment, and worried that Shepard hadn't been enjoying her oral attentions she'd been lavishing on his cock, but she did as she was bade and went to retake her seat, only to find Shepard's hand waiting under her butt instead of fabric.

 

Shepard gripped the end of her butt-plug and began slowly pulling it out. Miranda had to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep from yelping. Shepard handed it over to Jack on his left, who just kept watching the movie as she placed the plug into her mouth and began sucking on it like it was candy.

 

Shepard then moved his right hand back to Miranda's ass and slipped his middle finger into it, followed by his ring finger, before placing his left hand on her head, and lowering her back down to his cock from her seated position. Miranda resumed sucking her boyfriend's cock with both relief and arousal, as she began bobbing her head up and down, accidentally causing a few wet noises which thankfully went unnoticed.

 

Jack placed her hand on Miranda's head and roughly forced her down, causing her to slightly gag and choke. A salarian a few rows down heard the noise and turned his head towards them. He noticed the man and bald, tattooed woman, but didn't see the other one that had been with them. He figured she'd probably just gone to the restroom, and turned his head back to continue watching the movie.

 

Both Miranda's mouth wrapped around him, and the feel of her throat constricting around his cock, caused Shepard to finally cum hard into his girlfriend's mouth. After Miranda guzzled down Shepard's second load of cum for the evening, Jack, again without turning her head from the movie, handed the butt-plug she'd sucked clean back to Shepard, who in turn placed it back into Miranda's tight asshole.

 

Miranda settled her lovely ass back into her seat, readjusting to the toy inside her anus. Along with Jack on the other side of Shepard, she placed her arm around his, interlocking their fingers as she held his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder as they finished the movie.

 

***

 

That night after they'd got home and tended to the varren, Miranda had a little too much to drink and was very tipsy. When they were all getting ready for bed, and she finished brushing her hair in the bathroom, she slipped on her pink silk negligee. When she turned off the bathroom light and walked back into their bedroom, Shepard was on top of Jack in a 69 position, as he slid his cock in and out of her mouth, his balls hung onto her face as she breathed in the scent of them deeply.

 

Miranda smiled and enjoyed the view for a moment as Jack opened her eyes and winked at her, while Shepard's cock worked her mouth. Drool and spit was starting to leak out of her mouth-hole and drip down her face along with her tears from gagging.

 

Miranda slowly walked up to them, her short, silk nighty shimmering in the dimly-lit room, before leaning down and running her tongue along Shepard's asshole while she gently cupped and spread his cheeks. While Jack ran her hands up and down Miri's smooth, shapely thighs before reaching up to cup her ass, Miranda started stabbing her tongue into Shepard's anus and penetrating him.

 

Feeling Miranda's tongue wiggling around inside his asshole as she moaned seductively, brought Shepard to a finish as he exploded into Jack's throat. Jack coughed, choked, and gagged as her head hung off the bed, drowning in spit and cum.

 

After Jack had sat up and caught her breath, Miranda sat on the bed in front of her, before gently taking her lover's face in her hands and licking all of the semen and saliva off of Jack's face. After they shared a kiss and hug, which Shepard then joined in from behind Jack, they all curled up into each other underneath the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

During the night, Shepard was rendered sleepless by disturbing nightmares about Mindoir. He woke up in a sweat with Jack holding him, trying gently to calm him. He went into the bathroom to wash his face, when Jack followed in behind him and wrapped her tattooed arms lovingly around him while resting her head on the back of his shoulders.

 

He turned around and sat against the sink as he embraced Jack and kissed her on the scalp.

 

"You're angry." Jack said softly as she looked up into his eyes.

 

"I'm not angry..."

 

"I'm an expert on angry, Shepard. You're angry."

 

"Alright, I'm angry... I'm sorry."

 

"You've got nothing to be sorry about."

 

"I just don't know what to do with all this rage I'm feeling."

 

"I know what you can do with it."

 

"...Yeah?"

 

"Yeah... Follow me." she said as she took Shepard by the hand and led him to one of the downstairs bedrooms.

 

***

 

The three lovers had enjoyed many different fetishes together. But one that Jack and Sheperd especially shared, was violence and degradation. It had been a while now since the two had indulged in this particular area with each other, and Jack felt it was a good time.

 

As they arrived in the downstairs bedroom and initiated the sound dampeners, they embraced lovingly and shared one last gentle kiss for the evening.

 

"I love you, baby." Jack said sincerely.

 

"I love you, too." Shepard replied. Before he wound back and punched Jack so hard across the face that it knocked her to the floor.

 

"Get up!" Shepard screamed at her.

 

Jack smiled to herself for a second as she felt her pussy tingle. But she knew to put a scared, submissive look on her face for Shepard before she slowly stood back up, still dazed from the strike. As she finally stood straight up again, Shepard landed another blow straight into her gut. She fell to her knees and began coughing as she held her stomach and slunk down to the floor.

 

"Now worship my feet, whore..."

 

Jack slowly obeyed and began sucking Shepard's toes and licking his feet.

 

"Choke yourself of my foot."

 

Jack did as she was told and wrapped her mouth around his foot. She gagged and choked on it until he told her to stop.

 

"Sit up and swallow my cock like a good little girl."

 

The abuse on Jack's throat continued as she slipped Shepard's dick into her mouth and slid it down until her face was smashed against him. Shepard grabbed his bitch's shaved head and forcefully began fucking her skull, treating her as an object that deserved no consideration, existing only to drain his balls whenever he desired. After he'd had his fill of Jack's mouth for now, he pulled her head off of him as she gasped for air and resumed coughing and hacking, her mouth covered in her own spit, which dangled from her chin. Shepard placed his hand firmly on the back of Jack's scalp and turned around before smashing her face hard into his ass.

 

"Clean it."

 

Jack rammed her extended tongue in and out of her Daddy's asshole like a good little girl should. Shepard was using his grip to bob her head back and forth, but it was unnecessary since Jack was passionately tongue-fucking the man ass in front of her willingly.

 

Shepard turned around leaned to lifted Jack back up to her feet in front of him. She looked at him like a scared little girl, and it made his cock so hard that it hurt. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate open-mouthed kiss, running his hands all over her body. Then he pulled back from her and spit in her face before slapping her hard, knocking her down on the bed.

 

"Sit up on the bed... and use your own feet to choke yourself this time. Get them as wet and sloppy for me as you can." Shepard commanded her. And she did as she was told.

 

"Look at me while you do it."

 

Shepard stroked his cock while he and Jack maintained eye-contact, her big wet eyes streaming tears down her face as she sat there trying to shove more and more of her foot into her mouth for Shepard's sick pleasure. After her feet were thoroughly covered in her spit, Shepard told Jack to service his cock using them. She leaned back and began pumping Shepard's shaft with the soles of her drool-covered feet.

 

"You're just a no-good, disgusting whore aren't you?" Shepard said as they looked at each other.

 

"...Yes"

 

"Say it."

 

"I'm a no-good, disgusting whore."

 

"You love cock, don't you?"

 

"Yes... I _love_ cock..."

 

"You love all kinds of cock don't you? Any cock willing to fuck you."

 

"Fuck yeah..."

 

"Human, turian, batarian... you love it all."

 

"Yes, baby, I do."

 

"Call me 'Daddy'"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"You enjoyed being the cum-dumpster of Purgatory, didn't you?

 

"Oh, I fucking loved, Daddy!"

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"They'd pass me around the cell-block all the time. Sometimes the warden would assign me as someone's bitch for the whole night. One of my favorite times was with a big black bull of a man, who made me his obedient little white slut. He liked it when I'd beg and thank him for his big nigger dick while he fucked me. Then there were all the gangbangs... when they'd all just fuck me at once, with me crying in pleasure and screaming for them all to fill me with more cum..."

 

The look on Shepard's face was once of wanton lust and arousal, so Jack intensified her footjob as she continued.

 

"Not just humans either... I used to get filled with turian cock as I bounced on Kuril's lap and rode him willingly in his office. Sometimes he'd interview new guards while I was on my knees under his desk sucking his sweet blue alien cock. I was treated to more than one turian-gangbang in that office. And I'd beg him for more. Some of them were bitter veterans of the First Contact War, and they just loved having a willing little piece of human trash like me to use as they pleased."

 

Shepard felt his orgasm approaching listening to how much of a natural-born whore Jack was and still is.

 

"I got my fill of big batarian and krogan cocks, too. Mmm... they're so superior to those pathetic little human dicks. They'd stretch out my slutty holes to the limit. They'd even let packs of vorcha have their way with me while the whole prison block would watch and cheer. I loved it when the vorcha would fill me up with there cocks and call me a 'filthy human.' And I agreed with them. I even cleaned their assholes with my nasty tongue when they'd sit on my face."

 

Shepard was ready to erupt soon.

 

"You make me sick, whore. I bet you'd even let a varren fuck you, wouldn't you?"

 

Jack smirked to herself. "Fuckin' right I would. I'd love to get varren-bred. Let'em fucking knock me up and have their puppies like a good bitch."

 

Shepard finally moaned and exploded all over Jack as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to catch what she could.

 

Being still way too turned on to stop, Shepard flipped Jack on to her knees and bent her over, ass in the air, and he began pummeling her pussy with his still rock-hard cock.

 

Jack continued her verbal assault on him.

 

"How do you like knowing half the galaxy's fucked your girlfriend's pussy before you, huh? Knowing I was a willing cum-dumpster for all those criminals and dirty aliens, using me like a cheap whore I am before throwing me away like garbage? Knowing I've taken massive krogan cocks in my pussy and ass... cocks you could never begin to match with your inferior human dick? Oh, I miss getting fucked by real men... Fuck!"

 

Shepard loved this kind of dirty talk, and began pumping into her ever more violently as she continued.

 

"I remember laying on the cold floor on my back as a krogan, a real man, spread my legs and fucked my pussy silly. I remember looking down at my stomach and watching the outline of his huge cock pumping in and out of me before he unloaded his entire quad into my human womb. They had to gag me I was screaming so loud in ecstasy."

 

Shepard pulled out of her pussy and rammed his cock up her ass.

 

"Ohh... are you fucking my ass? It's hard to tell. Once you've had a krogan cock up your ass there's really nothing to compare to it. You know your tiny little human dick doesn't satisfy me."

 

"Oh, Really?" Shepard replied in mock frustration.

 

A few moments later Jack was screaming as Shepard had his fist shoved into her ass halfway down his forearm.

 

"How's that, bitch?! Huh? You like that better?!"

 

"No Daddy, no, please it hurts! Please stop!" Jack cried before she shot a quick wink to Shepard and waved her tongue at him.

 

"Beg to have my cock up your ass again... beg for it, bitch!"

 

"Oh please, Daddy, please put your cock back up my ass!"

 

"Are you going to appreciate it this time?"

 

"Yes, Daddy I promise." Jack sobbed loudly, her voice breaking.

 

_Shepard had to hand it to her, the girl could put on a show._

 

Shepard flipped Jack over on to her back and shoved his cock back up her ass missionary style. While he fucked her, he put his hands on her throat and chocked her until her face turned blue. Her legs were wrapped around his waist pulling him into her with each thrust as she came.

 

"I bet you've swallowed gallons of cum in your life, haven't you, cum-whore?"

 

"And loved every drop, Daddy."

 

"You want some more?"

 

"Oh, I _need_ some more, Daddy, please."

 

"Even if it's human cum?"

 

"Mmm... beggars can't be choosers. Give it to me, Daddy." Jack said before extended her tongue out of her willing mouth-hole.

 

Shepard pulled out of Jack's asshole and aimed his throbbing cock towards Jack's mouth before depositing his thick load into it. The taste of it sent Jack into another orgasm as she squirmed beneath him.

 

The couple lay there recuperating for a moment, holding each other and breathing one another in before Jack looked up into Shepard's eyes.

 

"You know that wasn't true, right?"

 

"Which part?" Shepard smirked.

 

"The part about how your cock doesn't satisfy me, of course!"

 

"I know, and I'm glad." Shepard smiled before kissing Jack.

 

Miranda had been outside the downstairs bedroom door in the hallway fingering herself to climax after climax as she used her omni-tool to hear what was going on inside for the past hour. Sensing that Shepard and Jack were getting ready to go back upstairs, she quickly raced up the stairs and got back in bed, smiling before closing her eyes.

 

***

 

The next day, Shepard was sitting at the bar in the TV room having a drink while he continued to watch the vids of his girlfriends' sexcapades. Jack and Miranda were next to each other on the couch, and looked at each other with playful smiles when they noticed he was coming up on the part they'd been waiting for.

 

 _"But there's someone else you've been tormenting with your inconsideration for anything but yourself. Someone who couldn't vent their frustrations out on you... until now."_ came out of the audio on Shepard's datapad as he had a look of confusion on his face.

 

A moment later, Shepard's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. His heart began to pound in his chest. When he turned to look over at Jack and Miranda on the couch, they were now having a sloppy makeout session as they moaned into each others mouths and played with each others clits.

 

Shepard was speechless, so he just continued to watch the vid in amazement, his cock seemingly becoming harder with each passing minute. Meanwhile, his girlfriends had gotten into a 69 position and started servicing each other, the sounds of their breathing and wet noises were the only other sounds in the room besides the audio from his datapad.

 

After the scene had passed where Miranda had left Jack in their bed, face smeared in a puddle of varren cum, while she held more of it in her ass and womb, he turned back to the two women who had finished pleasing each other and had been whispering in each others ears and giggling as Shepard had watched the homemade bestiality scenes unfold before his eyes.

 

"So what'd you think, baby?" Jack asked, although she already knew Shepard well enough to know the answer.

 

"Wow... that was, just... wow." Shepard verbally stumbled.

 

"So you're cool with it?" Jack asked.

 

"As long as they understand who has the alpha cock in this house, then fuck yeah I'm cool with it!"

 

Jack laughed while Miranda shook her head in amusement. "Agreed!" the tattooed woman said.

 

"We were talkin' while you were finishing up, and we were thinking that it's not fair that we had all the fun." Jack said as Shepard looked at her concerned.

 

"So we were thinkin': since I basically had sex with dogs for a few days, so should y--"

 

Shepard quickly cut her off, stood up, and with a dead-serious expression and tone of voice said "I draw the line. I will not be having sex with any varren, male or female."

 

Jack laughed hard at Shepard's statement before saying "Nooo, Dumbass! I mean me and Miri-Slut will be your dogs!"

 

 _"Now that thought is agreeable!"_ Shepard thought to himself and smiled.

 

***

 

Later that day, both Jack and Miranda were both naked and trailing behind Shepard around the apartment on their bare hands and knees. They were led by the same chain leash Officer Lawson had used on Subject Zero, except while Jack wore her spiked leather dog collar, Miranda now had a sparkling diamond-encrusted collar of her own.

 

Shepard had ordered them to pant like dogs and to bark on command, as well as play fetch around the apartment and eat their food directly out of the varrens' bowls. Sometimes they would whine when they felt neglected, and Shepard would sit down and let them lick and bathe his bare feet with their wagging tongues. While Miranda was given a fancy water-bowl just for her, Jack preferred to drink out of the toilet.

 

He wanted to make sure his "doggies" were getting along, so he told them to sniff and lick each others butts. While it was more the depravity and indignity of the act which turned Miranda on, Jack actually loved the smell of ass, especially Miranda's.

 

The scent of Miranda's perfect ass had officially become Jack's favorite smell in the universe. Not that Jack had ever been outside of the galaxy of course, but she was positive that whatever was out there, nothing could beat the smell of her cheerleader's ass (or the taste of it... or the feel of it... or sight of it... or of being in the same room as it). Clean or dirty, it would almost instantaneously signal an orgasm in Jack every time she smelled it.

 

_"I could stay buried inside this butt all day... ugh, concentrate! Back to being Shepard's puppy."_

 

As Shepard pounded relentlessly into Miranda's asshole that night, he told her to howl like a bitch in heat while she took his shaft in her butt. She complied like a happy, obedient little puppy.

 

When Shepard was approaching his climax, he pulled out before the point-of-no-return to prolong his enjoyment of his two bitches. He had them suck on and lick between his toes again, before having them take turns deepthroating his cock while the other rimmed out his asshole.

 

***

 

The next night, Miranda got to experience her first ride of varren cock when she straddled Urz as he laid back on the bed in one of the guest rooms. She moaned loudly and had a look of shock and primal lust on her face, as she didn't anticipate sex with a varren to be so pleasurable! Oh, if only her father could see his "perfect little princess" now. Riding and grinding herself onto an animal's cock while both of her lovers watched.

 

Urz was buried balls deep in Miranda while she bounced up and down on top of him, causing his sack to lightly tap against Miranda's ass. Jack gave an approving smirk and sound at the sight, and she began to stare at it hungrily moments before she lowered herself down to take Urz's sweaty balls into her mouth and suck on them.

 

Miranda's composure and sense were crumbling. She leaned down and began to lap her tongue against Urz's while they licked at each other. Shepard was about to blow his load watching them and he came up behind Jack, gripping her hips tightly. Jack kept lavishing attention on Urz's balls while Miranda's ass was rubbing against her face, but she scooted her legs back and apart while arching her back so Shepard could take her doggy-style. As Shepard sank his cock into Jack's wet and more-than-willing pussy, he began roughly pounding her while slapping her ass and enjoying the sight of carnal pleasures that was taking place before him.

 

Shepard watched as Miri's curvy, sweaty body glistened and rubbed against Urz's scaly but smooth torso. Seeing her ass pressing against the top half of Jack's face. Looking down at the intricate myriad of tattoos and scars which adorned Jack's back and ass, Shepard gave a little smirk at the "N7". With a sloppy popping sound, Jack's mouth came free of the varren's balls before saying,

 

"I think Urzy's about to cum inside your pretty pink pussy, Miri."

 

Miranda could barely talk between the lust and tears of pleasure streaming down her face.

 

"Ohh-oh-ohhhh-I know... I can feel his cock twitching inside me. Come for me, Urzy! Breed me like a varren bitch!!"

 

Urz howled as he came hard into the depths of Miranda's womb. Miranda screamed in pleasure as her orgasm shuddered through her body. Jack gave Miranda's ass a slap before sitting up and leaning back into Shepard with him still inside her. She reached one arm around Shepard's back, holding his hard body against her's while her other arm raised up to run her fingers back through Shepard's hair. They both smiled as they watched Miranda cumming to the feeling of a large load of varren sperm spraying into her inner walls.

 

Urz rolled out from under Miranda and went back to his and Eezo's room. Jack leaned back to kiss Shepard on the cheek before separating from him to roll onto her back and crawl under Miranda, eager to eat the delicious load waiting in Miri's snatch. Shepard, still slick with Jack's juices, began to stroke himself as he watched.

 

"Save some for me" Miranda said, sounding exhausted but delightfully satisfied. She lowered her pussy over Jack's mouth, Jack's hands cupping her ass-cheeks, and relaxed to let the varren cum ooze out of her and into her lover's mouth. Jack moaned hungrily as she lapped up and sucked the majority of Urz's load out of Miranda's cunt and into her mouth. She refrained from swallowing so she could share it with her beautiful cheerleader whore.

 

They changed positions to trade the load into each others mouths a few times before finally facing each other on their knees, their warm, sweaty tits mashing together, to makeout and lick each others faces clean before swallowing. Shepard was approaching his end and they knew it. They both turned and looked at Shepard like two wanton, depraved sluts.

 

"Get over here, big boy. We need something to wash it down." Miranda cooed.

 

Shepard needed no convincing, and stood on the bed over them while he shot his own generous-sized load evenly into both of his sluts' open mouths. With a swallow and a satisfied "Ahhh" they laughed and kissed each other again as Shepard fell onto his back exhausted from the ordeal.

 

While Shepard replaced the bed's soiled sheets with fresh ones, Jack and Miranda had a round of sweet and sensual lesbian sex in the shower. Back in their own bedroom, Shepard laid in bed reflecting on how he was surely the luckiest bastard in the galaxy.

 

***

 

After they'd toweled off, his girlfriends curled up naked on either side of him under the blanket before they all exchanged a kiss and let sleep take them.

 

During the night, on her way back from the bathroom, Jack had an urge for more dick, and decided to start deepthroating Shepard's cock. She wrapped her lips around his flaccid member as he slept, and began to suck on it as it hardened. Shepard gave an approving and amused moan as he woke and realized what was transpiring. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but knew who it was pleasuring him since he could still feel Miranda's full tits pressed against him. And besides that, he'd know those lips that were around his cock anywhere.

 

When the shifting and moaning woke Miranda, she gave an amused giggle at the sight of Jack's head bobbing up and down underneath the white sheet. From the sloppy sounds that were accompanying Jack's movements, Miranda knew the blowjob she was giving to their boyfriend was a sloppy one... just like he liked them. She began running her hand across Shepard's chest and kissing him while Jack serviced him.

 

Eventually, Miranda scooted up so that Shepard could suck on her soft yet firm tits and rub his face between them. She looked down at Shepard sucking her nipple like a baby and moaning while Jack blew him. This wasn't exactly a fuzzy, "tender" moment, but for some reason Miranda was filled with a deep sense of affection and adoration towards her lovers, and smiled to herself softly as she marveled at how happy she was that they were all together again.

 

When Jack felt Shepard approaching his climax, she sped up her bobbing. Miranda had thrown off the sheet to enjoy watching Jack's beautiful lips engulfing Shepard's cock. When Shepard erupted, Miranda placed her hand on the back of Jack's head and pressed it down to keep her lips firmly wrapped around the base of Shepard's pulsing shaft as he came down Jack's throat.

 

There were sloppy gagging sounds coming from Jack, which were a turn on for all three of them. Jack wouldn't have pulled away anyhow, but having someone force her down made the experience even more pleasurable. When Jack had finally swallowed all of it, and after she came up coughing and gasping for air, Miranda leaned towards her lovingly, almost motherly, and began her ritual cleaning of Jack's face by gently licking off all of Jack's saliva and any excess of Shepard's seed that had escaped Jack's mouth. Jack just closed her eyes and let Miranda clean her off. When Miranda was done, she began to gently kiss all over Jack's face before pulling her into a warm embrace.

 

"I love you..." came out of Miranda's mouth, without her even thinking about it. Her voice slightly braking, almost as if she were holding back tears. After a few moments of their naked hug, Jack looked deeply into Miranda's moist eyes, and kissed her long and deep before slowly pulling back, hers face only inches away from Miranda's, and saying "...I love you, too."

 

The sincerity in her voice was clear to both Miranda and Shepard, inspiring a smile from each of them. As if to playfully interrupt, Shepard said "Hey, what about me?". They both turned and looked at him, each with a smile.

 

"What the fuck kinda question is that, Dumbass?" Jack said before Miranda continued in her place.

 

"You know we both love you utterly and completely. We belong to you, just as much as we belong to each other, and you to us."

 

"I know. I just love hearing it." Shepard said with a warm smile which was returned by Miranda before she kissed him and said "Anytime."

 

"Can we go back to fuckin' sleep now?" Jack moaned.

 

"Hey, you're the one who started this little party." Shepard said with a laugh accompanied by an amused smile from Miranda.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Good night, assholes." Jack said as she nestled back under Shepard's arm and onto his chest, closing her eyes, followed by Miranda who did the same.

 

Shepard softly replied with a "Good night, baby." Jack's face slowly betrayed a smile which she quickly tried to hide again. Shepard and Miranda stared into each others eyes while smiling in the dark room until they both joined Jack in sleep. Shepard's last moment of consciousness for the night was spent savoring the intoxicating scent of Miranda's hair.

 

***

 

Shepard woke the next morning to the sounds of moans and of flesh slapping against flesh coming from downstairs.

 

"Unbelievable..." he thought out loud.

 

After rolling out of bed, and putting on his pajama pants, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Jack naked and bent over the kitchen counter writhing in pleasure while Miranda, also naked, save for a strap-on, was behind her pounding into her anally.

 

"You two are insatiable!" Shepard said with an amused laugh.

 

"Complaining, Commander?" Miranda teasingly replied.

 

"No, no. Not at all." he quickly said.

 

"I thought not. He loves his horny sluts, doesn't he, you stupid cunt?"

 

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

 

Shepard decided to let them finish up as he went and got dressed to go take Eezo and Urz for a walk. He took a quick shower and threw on his N7 hoodie. When he had the pets leashed and ready, he walked into the living room to see Miranda reclining on the couch, legs spread apart, while Jack was knelt down on her knees in front of her deeply sucking on Miranda's strap-on. No doubt commanded by Miranda to clean Jack's ass juices off of her cock.

 

"We'll be back in a little bit." Shepard said with a smile.

 

"Bye, sweeties." said Miranda.

 

Jack tried to pull up to say something but Miranda just grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her back down.

 

***

 

When Shepard returned about an hour later, the girls were snuggling on the couch watching the news. Miranda's head was resting on Jack's lap, while Jack played with Miranda's hair with her left hand, and had her right underneath Miranda's leggings playing with her ass.

 

"It's good to be home." Shepard thought to himself.


	5. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda, Jack, Shepard, and Michelle Rodriguez, each get to try something for the first time.

The next day, Shepard had a lot of errands to run on the Presidium, so Jack & Miranda were at the apartment by themselves for most of the day, alone with Urz and Eezo...

 

Shepard came back home when he discovered that he had just enough time to enjoy lunch, and wanted to spend his break with his ladies. When he walked through the front door no one was in sight, but the apartment was filled with the sounds of sex, shrieking, and howling (both human and varren). Shepard smiled as he walked to one of the upstairs bedrooms where the sounds were coming from.

 

When he walked in, all four of his housemates were on the bed, both bitches naked, while their varren were claiming their bodies.

 

Miranda was bent over doggy-style taking a pussy-pounding from Urz while facing the door with her eyes closed and mouth opened, while Jack and Eezo were next to them. Jack was taking Eezo missionary on the end of the bed while she slurped Eezo's dangling tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, moaning.

 

Shepard remembered seeing her do this on the vids they'd recorded, and figured she must really love doing it, along with Eezo.

 

"Well I was going to see if we could have lunch, but I see you two sluts already started." Shepard finally spoke out loud.

 

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled at him while laughing and panting, while Jack just shot him a quick wink and closed her eyes again, enjoying Eezo's tongue.

 

After he'd gone downstairs and had a quick snack, he still had about ten minutes left before he had to leave again. As he made his way back upstairs, Jack met him halfway up the stairwell on her way down to find him. She took him by the hand and led him back into the bedroom.

 

Miranda was now on her knees in front of the bed, while Urz laid on his back in front of her, thoroughly enjoying the deep blowjob Miranda was giving him. Meanwhile, Eezo had mounted her from behind and was fucking her in the ass violently.

 

"I'll bet he's as obsessed with Miri's ass as you are by now." Shepard teased Jack.

 

"Shit yeah! Nothin' but the best for my little man!" Jack said proudly before shoving Shepard back into a chair. She then dropped to her knees and hastily unbuckled his belt before sucking his cock, as he watched Miranda get double-teamed by their two varren. It didn't take Shepard long to cum, with all the physical and visual stimulation, and he blew his load into Jack's mouth before slowly standing back up. Jack remained on her knees and looked up at him.

 

"Show me." Shepard told her.

 

She opened her mouth to show Shepard would he'd done inside it before he told her to swallow. After she gulped it down, she looked up and Shepard with a lewd smile on her face. Shepard suddenly slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor, before he stepped into the doorway and looked back. Eezo and Urz had been startled momentarily, but Miranda coaxed them back into relaxing and enjoying her slutty body.

 

Jack lay on the floor and looked up at Shepard, her face showing her intense arousal, as she smiled wide and shot Shepard a look that screamed _"I fucking love you!"_

 

Shepard kissed in the air at her before turning and leaving. Jack crawled up behind Eezo and started sucking, licking, and moaning into his balls to help him cum inside Miranda's butt, as she ran her hands over his body. Eezo finally howled and blew his load when Jack began licking and then finally stabbing her long tongue deep into his asshole...

 

***

 

That evening...

 

Shepard was in the kitchen getting dinner started for the three of them, when Jack walked in and sauntered up to the counter across from him, with a mischievous smile on her face.

 

"Hey, beautif--" Shepard got out before seeing the look on Jack's face and pausing. "You want something..." he then said with an amused smile.

 

"Uh-huh..." Jacked cooed playfully.

 

Shepard stopped chopping his ingredients and washed off his hands before turning to her and saying "Which would be...?"

 

"I need you to give me a shit-ton of credits and I can't tell you what it's for." Jack said casually.

 

"Always a good way to start a conversation..." Shepard laughed. "Well can you at least tell me why you can't tell me?"

 

"Because it's a surprise. I would have got it myself, but it's a little expensive. And I figured you might let me use some of those mad super-agent accounts of yours. Since I'm boning a Spectre, might as well enjoy the perks, right?

 

"Just how many credits are we talking about?"

 

Jack stretched out her arm and handed him a folded up piece of paper, which he then opened and looked at before saying "A little expensive, huh?"

 

After some playful bickering between the two, Shepard agreed to go along with it as long as Jack made sure to cover her tracks and keep both the transaction and the recipient anonymous. "I have a feeling that if it's a surprise from you, whatever it is, then it's not something I'd prefer to have advertised to the public."

 

"Hardy-fuckin'-har." Jack retorted.

 

"Am I wrong?"

 

"No... but don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Boy Scout. I'll make sure your image is untarnished. Can't let the galaxy find out that their hero is a depraved pervert and all that."

 

"Funny... But yeah, that."

 

***

 

Jack and Shepard had the apartment to themselves for a few nights, since Miranda had taken a trip to Illium to visit with Oriana, who'd just got her own apartment. The second night she was away, Miranda was having a vid-call with Jack.

 

"I know without a doubt he'll be cool with it, but yeah, he'd still appreciate you asking first." Jack told Miranda.

 

"Of course!" Miranda said through the screen. "I'd never do anything like that without both of your consent first! I didn't think I ever would actually do it at all... but Oriana told me I absolutely had to try it, and would not let it go."

 

"I'll betcha 5 credits that he says yes, but only if you record it for him." Jack said confidently.

 

Miranda chuckled. "I know him as well as you do by now. So I know better than to take that bet, thank you."

 

"Ha! Alright, I'll get him. Have fun... you dirty disgusting whore." Jack said affectionately.

 

"I love you too, darling." Miranda said with a smile and a wink.

 

"DUMBAAASS!!!" Shepard heard from the other room.

 

"Yeeesss?!!!!" he yelled back sarcastically.

 

Jack then walked passed him through the room without breaking stride while saying "Miri wants to talk to you about something-I'm cool with it." before exiting.

 

Shepard got up and walked into the other room and sat down in front of the screen.

 

"Hello there, handsome." Miranda said lovingly. "Miss me?"

 

"Of course I miss you, baby. I ache without you." Shepard replied.

 

"Oh, I'm sure." Miranda replied while smiling and rolling her eyes.

 

Shepard actually did ache inside when he was apart from either Jack or Miranda, but he just smiled at her without stressing it.

 

"Jack said you wanted to talk about something?"

 

"Yeeaahhh..." Miranda said hesitantly. "First off, I just want to say that it was Ori's idea, and that you should know by now that I'd never do anything like that unless I knew you were okay with it first."

 

"Okay... I'm ready for it." Shepard said with a half-smile.

 

"I know we all talked about the possibility of occasionally bringing other men into our bed. And that you said you would be alright with it as long as you were involved or at least present..." Miranda paused to gauge Shepard.

 

"I'm listening..." Shepard said with a neutral tone.

 

"Well... there's a male escort here on Illium that Oriana's a regular client of, and she wanted to treat me to a session with him while I was here." Miranda said.

 

"This must be some guy if you're actually considering it." Shepard told her.

 

"You... could say that. I told her that I wanted to get your opinion and see how you felt about it beforehand before I agreed to it. I just sent you a link to his profile."

 

Shepard actually wasn't too keen on this idea, but he selected the link to see this guy that had actually managed to spark Miri's interest. Shepard looked over the profile carefully, and a smile began to appear on his face, which relieved Miranda.

 

"Well... what do you think?" Miranda asked with a smile.

 

"Alright. I'm okay with it, but only on one condition..." Shepard told her.

 

"Would that condition be 'if I record it for you'?" Miranda asked slyly with amusement.

 

"How'd you know?" Shepard asked, even though he already knew that Miranda just knew him well enough by now.

 

"Just a hunch." Miranda said teasingly. "And I'll make extra sure to get multiple angles for you."

 

"You do that." Shepard said with a grin.

 

"Well I've got to go now, Sexy. Ori's on her way up from getting take-out. But I'll call you later tonight before he comes over to tell you and Jack good night."

 

"Alright, sweetheart. I love you, Miranda."

 

"I love you too, my darling man. I miss you both."

 

"We miss you too."

 

"Oh, and by the way: Jack and I both want to you to think of me while you're fucking her tonight, and for you to call her 'Miranda'."

 

Shepard laughed. "Really? Alright."

 

"Wait until after I get off the vid-call with you if you can. It would be so exciting to know you and Jack are fucking at the same time while Oriana's 'friend' gives it to me."

 

"Actually, Jack's underneath the table slurping my cock at the moment. But don't worry. We'll definitely be fucking like rabbits knowing your slutty body's getting ravaged."

 

The muffled sound of "Mm-Hmm!!!" came up from underneath Shepard's desk before he heard a door slide open on Miranda's end.

 

"I'm back, Randa!" he heard Oriana's voice say.

 

"Alright my babies, I have to go." Miranda said lovingly into the screen.

 

"Tell Shepard and Jack I said 'Hi'!"

 

"Tell her we said 'Hi' back." Shepard laughed. "Later, gorgeous."

 

"Mwhaa" Miranda blew a kiss at the screen before the feed ended.

 

***

 

"I wanna invite Rodriguez over for dinner tomorrow." Jack said as her and Shepard were snuggled together on the couch watching the evening news.

 

"Sure. She seemed really sweet, if scared, when I met her, and you've talked about her so much I feel like I already know her. What kind of food does she like?"

 

"I know she likes some asari-shit that I can't remember how to pronounce. But I know she likes Italian stuff too."

 

"Alright. I'll go down to Zakera Ward tomorrow and see what I can come up with."

 

"Take it easy on the garlic and onions and shit."

 

"I thought you liked garlic?"

 

"I do. But I don't want my breath all stank while I'm shoving my tongue down princess' throat tomorrow."

 

Shepard was taking a drink and almost choked on it.

 

"Oh, really? Does Michelle know about this?"

 

"Not yet. But that little slut's been after my cooch since I first got to Grissom, so I know she won't object. She's got the hots for you, too." She said with a seductive smile.

 

"Is that right?" Shepard was getting very turned on, and Jack was rubbing her hand over his crotch as he hardened.

 

"Yup. Her and near everything else in the galaxy with a pussy."

 

"I wish you would have told me earlier so I could have brought it up with Miranda, to make sure she was okay with it."

 

"I already told her earlier and she was cool with it... as long as we record it for her."

 

***

 

Miranda:

 

"I'm gonna be a while finishing up with this dirty slut before bed." Shepard said while he was on top of Jack, plowing into her cunt missionary while looking at the screen on the nightstand. Jack was moaning like the title Shepard had given her. "Just let go and have fun tonight, baby. We love you." was the last thing Shepard said before the call ended, while Jack was moaning and staring into the screen lustfully as she waved her tongue at Miranda.

 

Miranda was a little nervous as her scheduled appointment was approaching, but not enough to not got through with it. She was already wet from hearing and seeing Shepard and Jack fucking wildly through the vid-screen as they finished up their "good-night" call. Oriana told her that she wanted to stay in the room so she could watch from the corner and masturbate while Miranda got fucked.

 

"That wouldn't make you uncomfortable?" Miranda asked curiously.

 

"Why would it make me uncomfortable?" Oriana replied.

 

"I mean since we're sisters."

 

"No! That just makes it hotter."

 

"Oh... alright. That does sound fun actually."

 

The doorbell rang.

 

"That's him!" Oriana squealed in excitement. "You answer the door."

 

"Shouldn't you answer it since he already knows you?"

 

"The first thing he should see is you in that skimpy nighty I got you."

 

"Is his species even aroused by that sort of thing?"

 

"Any species would be with the way you wear it! You look so fucking hot by the way, Sis."

 

"Oh... thank you."

 

The doorbell rang again.

 

"Now go answer the door, you slut!" Oriana said before slapping Miranda hard on the ass, causing her sister to yelp in surprise.

 

"Coming!" Miranda then called.

 

"Oh you're gonna be, trust me." Oriana then teased with a wink.

 

Miranda walked up to the door and took a deep breath.

 

 _"Here we go, Miri."_ she thought to herself before opening the door and greeting her lover for the evening.

 

"Well, hello there." she said with a sexy smile.

 

"This one offers greetings to the esteemed client. This one sees that you are already prepared to commence this evening's inter-species copulating."

 

"More than prepared actually. Get in here."

 

"As the esteemed client wishes." the male hanar escort said before floating into the room so Miranda could close the door.

 

Miranda was surprised to see Oriana already stark-naked and playing with herself on the large cushioned seat across from the bed.

 

"This one is both pleased and aroused to see you again, Oriana."

 

"I told you to call me 'Whore' from now on!"

 

"Very well, Whore. This one was only paid for servicing one human female this evening. Would you like to adjust the rates, esteemed Whore?"

 

"Mhmm... tempting. But not tonight, Sexy. Tonight I want all your attention focused on this slut." Oriana told her 'friend'.

 

"Very well." the hanar said before turning back towards Miranda. "Is tonight's client as sexually deviant as the whore in the corner?"

 

"Why don't you take me and find out...?" Miranda said with a seductive tone.

 

"This one is pleased to accommodate the human."

 

Suddenly, the hanar's tentacles shot out and grabbed Miranda before throwing her onto her back on the bed. Miranda gasped in response as she was held down and had her legs held open spread-eagle.

 

"This one sees by the escalating amounts of lubrication from the human female's sexual organs, that she enjoys the same violent stimulation that Whore does."

 

"Y-yes..." Miranda said, as her lust and desire to be defiled by the alien was increasing rapidly.

 

"This one finds that... pleasing."

 

After a few minutes, Miranda was screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure. Her naked body was being groped and stimulated by multiple tentacles in every erogenous zone she had, and a few she didn't even know she had. Oriana was soaking wet and fingering her pussy hard, moaning in arousal as she watched her sister being fucked in every possible way by the alien.

 

Miranda had a tentacle sliding into her mouth and down her throat, two tentacles massaging her breasts while stimulating her pink nipples with small suction cups, two tentacles in her asshole, as well as two in her pussy that were all working harmoniously and seemed to know all the right timing and movements to provide her with maximum arousal while at the same time prolonging the pleasure for as much as possible. Some were even sliding between and around her toes and fingers, and whipping against her ass-cheeks. The various tentacles actually had her suspended off of the bed and in the air as she was writhing in uncontrollable ecstasy.

 

After what seemed like a sweet eternity of pleasure so intense that it couldn't be described by any word that Miranda knew, the hanar lowered Miranda back down to the base on the bed with her feet on the floor.

 

"Oh my.... fuck, that was... indescribable. I can't thank you enough." Miranda said as she was actually crying her orgasms had been so powerful. "I don't know how many times I came..."

 

"17, esteemed Slut. But this one has only just concluded the foreplay."

 

Miranda's eyes went wide in disbelief, while Oriana smiled and sat up in anticipation. Apparently she'd been waiting eagerly for this moment the whole evening. As the various hanar tentacles, still slick and moist with Miranda's various juices (some sweat, some saliva, a lot from her pussy, some from her anal track, and even some urine after she'd came so hard once she lost control and pissed herself) held her down as if she were a patient in a mental hospital, the hanar lowered and tilted its body to show Miranda what was emerging from the base of it.

 

What was by far, by far, the largest male member that Miranda had ever seen on a sentient species outside of an elcor, began to extend out, and form into a shape which seemed almost specifically designed to provide human females with the absolute pinnacle of pleasure that mortal woman could ever possibly have.

 

"I-I..." Miranda was quivering in arousal and in a state of shock and lust as she tried to speak, but failed.

 

"Just relax and enjoy, esteemed Slut. This one will now provide you with the most optimal pleasure that your species is capable of experiencing."

 

The hanar lowered it's body down to Miranda's gaping snatch, its tentacles resuming their masterful full-body pleasuring, and proceeded to slowly penetrate her sopping wet hole, causing Miranda to begin screaming in a carnal roar of pure lust. Soon the hanar was pounding in a perfect, but vicious rhythm into Miranda's completely surrendered cunt, a tentacle exploring her asshole, along with the others tending their own areas on her body.

 

With a completely unaffected tone of voice, the hanar turned slightly towards Oriana and said "This one would like to extend an offer to pleasure both Whore, along with Slut, free-of-charge."

 

A minute later, Oriana was situated on top of her sister, who was on her knees bent over in a doggy-style position with her legs spread , with her in the same position on top of her. Both sisters were naked and sweaty with the arousal from their pussies intermingling and making a mess, while the hanar behind them alternated between all four of their holes, compensating with his tentacles into whichever holes were not currently occupied by his alien penis.

 

Both sisters were screaming uncontrollably in wanton lust, their voices beginning to go hoarse, when Oriana reached her hands around and started kneading her sister's full, bouncing breasts, and biting and licking across her neck in large wet swipes with her tongue. Miranda was incapable of processing thoughts by this point, and turned her head to start heavily making out with her younger twin.

 

***

 

After cumming nearly a gallon of hanar semen, distributed both across their naked bodies and inside their aching wombs, the hanar finally left the apartment. But not before telling the sister's that he would be adding both of them to his preferred client list.

 

Both Miranda and Oriana were spent, though Miranda more than Oriana, since Ori had become slightly accustomed to hanar fucking. Miranda laid on her back, still catching her breath, while staring up into the mirror on the ceiling above Oriana's bed. She watched as her twin sister slowly and eagerly licked hanar semen off of her naked body. While most of her body was still numb and tingling, Miranda's thoughts were starting to slowly become coherent enough for her to realize the incestuous situation that was happening between her and Oriana.

 

When Oriana tried leaning in and kissing Miranda, Miranda stopped her with her finger.

 

"Ori..." she said weakly.

 

"Shhh..." Oriana whispered before kissing Miranda's fingers seductively. "I want this, Randa. I've always wanted it. Haven't you?"

 

Miranda realized that she actually did want it, and had wanted it.

 

"Ori... I'm with Shepard and Jack... I love them completely... and you and I are sisters."

 

"I know that, silly." Oriana said with an assuring tone. "You, Jack, and Shepard were made for each other, and I would never want to get in the way of that. And yes, we are sisters, but I love you Miranda. And I want to be able to show you my love in every possible way. If you don't want me in that way, or if Shepard and Jack have a problem with it, I won't bring it up again. But if you do want it, I want our relationship with each other to bring us as close together as possible."

 

Miranda still looked unsure... but not as unsure as she'd looked a minute ago. Oriana continued.

 

"And besides... incest is just in our genes, Sis."

 

Miranda quickly sat up with a shocked look on her face.

 

"Wh... what did you say?"

 

"You always forget that I'm as smart as you, Randa. I did my digging into father's files on Horizon. I know what he did to you when you were only 12 years old, what he continued to do to you for years after that, and what he'd planned to do to me before you rescued me. And I know about what we were designed for. ...I almost fucked father on Horizon, because the urges were just so intense. I know I would have if he hadn't been so busy."

 

Miranda's eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

 

"I'm so sorry that all of that ever happened to you, Miranda. But he's gone now, and we have each other. I love you more than anyone else in the galaxy. And I absolutely adore both Shepard and Jack. I was actually hoping... if you and I became... closer, like I've wanted us to, that you would share me with them whenever I come visit, if they'd want me that is."

 

"They would... without a doubt. And I do want you, Ori... but I have to talk with them about this first. It wouldn't feel right otherwise."

 

Oriana warmly smiled. "I understand completely. But..."

 

"Yes...?"

 

"Can we stay like this... together. For the rest of the night?"

 

"...Alright." Miranda said lovingly and with a smile.

 

After they snuggled their naked bodies into each other, still slick and covered with slowly drying goops of hanar semen, Oriana looked up at Miranda and said "And just... one more thing?"

 

"What, my sweet Ori?"

 

"...Kiss me." Oriana pleaded longingly. Her face filled with love for her sister.

 

Miranda agreed by leaning in and slowly pressing her lips to Oriana's, before opening her lips and sliding their tongues into each others willing mouths. After the kiss lasted for a couple of minutes straight, their breathing intensified, and with four slender hands beginning to explore, Miranda broke off the kiss (with a lot of effort) and said "Wait..."

 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't plan for it to go that far. Good night, Sis."

 

"Good-night, Ori." Miranda said with a smile before kissing her sister one last time lovingly on her forehead. The two sisters then held each other for the rest of the night as they slept peacefully.

 

***

 

Michelle Rodriguez:

 

"She'll be here in an hour, babe. You gonna have everything ready?" Jack asked Shepard.

 

"Yeah, dinner should be ready about 10 minutes before she gets here."

 

"Not the food, dumbass! I meant upstairs. Whipped cream, my strap-on, lube, etc.?"

 

"Yes, Jack, everything's ready. You're being awfully presumptuous though, aren't you? You don't even know for sure if she'll agree to it."

 

"Oh..." Jack said slyly. "I know..."

 

***

 

Michelle was extremely nervous as she approached the apartment door, and was hoping that she wasn't sweating enough for it to show. She had been shocked when her favorite teacher had called and invited her to have dinner with her and her boyfriend at their apartment, who was also Commander Shepard. She'd only seen the commander in person once before, back when he rescued them from Grissom Academy during the Cerberus raid, but she remembered how drop-dead gorgeous he was. And although Michelle had never been with a girl before (or even a boy, she was still a virgin), and didn't consider herself to be a lesbian, even she knew that she had a mega-crush on her beautiful female teacher. Not that anything was going to happen tonight... right?

 

"No, wake up, Michelle." she thought out loud. "This isn't a 'date.'"

 

Her hand was shaking like a leaf as she slowly raised it to ring the bell. But before her hand had gotten all the way there, the door swooshed open, startling her.

 

"Hey there, Girl!" Jack said with a smile before giving Michelle a big greeting hug. Jack was showing even more skin than usual, and Michelle had to concentrate very hard on not staring. When they'd embraced, the hug lasted for a little longer than Michelle had expected it to, and she couldn't help but notice the feeling of her teacher's firm breasts rubbing against her.

 

Jack smirked to herself as she hugged her student when she felt Rodriguez trembling nervously.

 

 _"Oh yeah... I'm eatin' that pussy tonight."_ She thought.

 

"Hey there, Michelle." Shepard said with a friendly tone as he entered the room from the kitchen. "Hope you're hungry."

 

"Y-yes, sir." Michelle said with a nervous smile.

 

"No, no, just call me Shepard. Everyone does."

 

"Oh... um... okay... Shepard."

 

***

 

After they'd finished dinner, Jack convinced Michelle to have a few drinks with them and relax.

 

"B-but I'm not 21 yet." Michelle said concerned.

 

Jack laughed in response. "This is the CITADEL, princess. Different set of rules here. And even if there wasn't, Shepard's a fu-- he's freaking Spectre."

 

"Still, I'll only allow it if you agree to stay in one of the guestrooms tonight, which since I insist you do anyway, you might as well have some drinks."

 

 _"Oh my gawd..."_ Michelle thought. _"Staying the night at Commander Shepard and Miss Nought's place?? I can't believe this is happening!!! I wonder if I can find a pair of Miss Nought's panties to sniff tonight while I masturbate! Wait, what did I just think?!!"_

 

"Um... sure! Okay!"

 

***

 

After they'd moved into the TV room so that Shepard could mix them all some drinks behind the counter, Jack sat on the couch right next to Michelle. Michelle was now having trouble breathing steadily because Miss Nought must have been wearing perfume.

 

_"She smells so sexy! Wait, why is she wearing perfume?"_

 

After talking and laughing for about an hour, Jack had gradually repositioned herself facing Michelle on the end of the couch. Her leg was folded and resting on top of the young girl's lap, and her head was resting on her palm while she gazed and smiled at her favorite student. Michelle was going out of her mind and was panicking on the inside while she tried to maintain her composure. The arousal she was feeling, mixed with her inhibitions fading due to her non-existent alcohol tolerance, weren't making it any easier.

 

"You're such a sweet girl, Rodriguez. How'd you get so sweet, huh?" Jack said teasingly, scooting closer to the increasingly nervous Grissom student.

 

"Um... I-I don't know..." she said with an anxious giggle.

 

"Well I think you're adorable, toots. I could just kiss you!" Jack said while fawning over the young girl.

 

 _"Ohmygawd, to feel those lips pressed against my cheek?! I have to try it."_ Michelle thought to herself.

 

Michelle cutely held out her face to let her teacher peck her on the cheek. But Jack had another kind of kiss in mind, and gently, but firmly, took her student by the chin, and turned her head towards her as she pulled her in for a deep kiss on the mouth. Michelle's eyes shot wide open, and she was frozen in terror and confusion, completely caught off guard.

 

_Miss Nought, was kissing her! On the lips!!_

 

Jack kissed and smooched on Rodriguez's mouth, while running her hand up the girl's thigh, underneath the skirt she wore to her quivering pussy. Once it got there, she separated Rodriguez's lips with her tongue and began deeply making out with her in earnest, moaning and becoming more and more aggressive. Michelle let out a moan of her own when her teacher's other hand lowered from her face, and began to knead one of her breasts. The moan was all the encouragement Jack needed, and she straddled Rodriguez before peeling the girl's top up over her head.

 

"M-ma'am... A-are you sure this is okay?" she asked nervously, as she looked back and forth between her teacher and Shepard, who was silently watching from across them, as he smiled and sipped his drink.

 

"Just relax, shut up, and enjoy yourself, cutie-pie." Jack said before taking her student by the back of the head and resuming their lesbian makeout session.

 

Michelle was squirming around in arousal as her teacher straddled her, and little whines of lust were emerging from her as their mouths crushed together. Without breaking their kissing, Jack reached around her back and completely removed her top. She then broke the kiss to press Rodriguez's face and mouth into her tits, coaxing the young girl to suck on them.

 

Shepard could see Jack's reflection on the wall and saw her face go from smiling, to opening her mouth in lust, all while her eyes were closed. Michelle was now in lesbian paradise as she suckled at her teacher's boob like a baby. Jack took the girl's hands and lowered them down to her ass, where Michelle began squeezing her cheeks and gripping them tightly.

 

After Jack spent a minute expertly working her mouth and tongue on her mewling student's neck and ear, she looked at her and said "Come upstairs with us."

 

Michelle was panting. "Up... stairs? Y-you mean...?"

 

"Yeah... I mean. But only if you want to, sweetheart. You don't need to feel pressured into doing anything you aren't okay with. I'd never hurt you Michelle, or let anyone else either. And Shepard will be gentle if you want him to join, and if you don't, that's fine too, Precious. He'll enjoy watching."

 

After looking at Shepard one more time, who gave her a comforting nod, she looked back up at her teacher, her mouth still wet with her saliva. "Yeah. I want to. I really want to."

 

"Follow me, Precious." Jack said as she took Rodriguez by the hand and led her towards the stairs, Shepard following close behind.

 

***

 

"I want you all to myself first. I've been horny for your cute little ass since the first day I saw you in class. If you want Shepard to join after, he will, but if not, then we'll just finish together, okay baby girl?" Jack said with an almost motherly tone.

 

Rodriguez, who was lying flat on her back with her teacher on top of her, nodded her head in response with her eyes locked onto Jack's.

 

Jack wanted to warm her student up first, so she laid back on the bed and had the girl straddle and sit on her face. After getting the girl's pussy sopping wet, Jack rimmed out her sweet little virgin asshole. Michelle squealed loudly into a pillow she held into her face, as she rocked back and forth on her teacher's mouth, Jack's lips affectionately kissing Rodriguez's firm cheeks and tight asshole, before penetrating it deeply with her wet tongue.

 

A little while later, Michelle shrieked in pleasure and held the pillow back over her face, as Jack expertly brought her to her first full-fledged lesbian orgasm by eating her pussy.

 

"Oh, fuck... you taste like girl-flavored candy!" Jack said in the sexiest tone Michelle had ever heard.

 

Miss Nought's lips felt as mind-blowing as they looked like they would, and her tongue was almost inhumanly skilled at eating pussy. Jack had reached up and been playing with Michelle's bare breasts and kneading them as her head bobbed up and down between the young girl's legs, the wet sounds of sucking and licking filling the room.

 

After she'd got her student off with her mouth, Jack raised herself up on top of Michelle, and looked her deep in the eyes before sliding her fingers slowly into her wet opening, inciting a sexy whine from the young girl.

 

"I wanna be inside you... do you want that?" Jack purred.

 

Michelle didn't quite know what her teacher meant, since she was already fingering her, but she nodded eagerly anyway.

 

Jack smiled and reached over to the nightstand drawer where she retrieved a large gray-colored strap-on.

 

"Oh my god..." Michelle said as she saw the large plastic phallus.

 

"Still want to, Sugar?"

 

"Yes, ma'am..."

 

"Good."

 

After Jack had strapped on her cock and applied lube to it (to help make it easier for her obviously inexperienced student) she lowered herself on top of Rodriguez missionary-style, as she slowly began penetrating the young girl.

 

"Oh my god, please go slow, ma'am." Michelle said as she felt the intimidating member slowly begin to enter her.

 

"Don't worry, Precious. I'll be gentle." Jack said lovingly, as she leaned down and began gently kissing her.

 

After several minutes, Jack was now pounding relentlessly, with Rodriguez screaming in pleasure underneath her.

 

"Oh, harder! Fuck me harder, ma'am! Make me your little lesbian bitch, please!"

 

 _"Looks like Princess is a little freak underneath all the priss."_ Jack thought, as she complied with the girl's requests.

 

After another orgasm rocked through Rodriguez's body, and the girl laid there breathing heavily with her eyes closed, Jack motioned her boyfriend over with her hand. Shepard came and stood next to the two of them by they bed, but made sure to not get too close and scare Michelle.

 

Michelle opened her eyes and looked at Jack, before looking over at Shepard and then back to Jack.

 

"Remember: you don't need to feel pressured or do anything you don't want to, baby." Jack said, as she gently and lovingly caressed the side of Michelle's face. "But if you want to feel a real man inside of you, Shepard's more than willing to make love to you." _'Fuck you'_ , would have been more like what Jack would normally say, but she figured the more gentle term would be more comforting and less intimidating for her adorably fragile girl-toy.

 

Michelle had never even been with a boy before... and this was a man. And not just any man. The Hero of the Citadel, The Lion of Mindoir, the Savior of the Galaxy. This was potentially a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and she knew it.

 

"I do... I mean I want him to... if he wants me too, that is." Michelle said shyly.

 

"Michelle... you're a beautiful girl. And you have a warm and sweet nature. It's easy to see why Jack adores you so much." Shepard told her.

 

_"Miss Nought adores me? ...ME??"_

 

"Any guy would be extremely lucky to get to be with a girl like you. I want this as long as you do." Shepard said with a comforting and assuring tone.

 

Michelle nodded her head in response, enamored by the very handsome man so close to her naked body. His shirt was off and his body was very ripped, particularly his arms, stomach, shoulders, and his chest. "I do... I really do... it's just..." Michelle said nervously.

 

"What is it, sweetie?" Jack said softly with concern.

 

"I'm a... virgin."

 

Shepard and Jack looked at each other before turning back to Michelle.

 

"A virgin? But the strap-on. You didn't bleed or anything." Jack asked curiously, though she suspected she understood the situation.

 

"I've used toys on myself before. But I've never been with a... a man."

 

"But you're still sure you want to do this?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes." she replied before looking up at Shepard. "I want you to be my first."

 

Shepard was concerned as he was flattered, and considered carefully for a moment before finally agreeing.

 

"Here, take this." Jack said as she reached back into the drawer and took out a pill before handing it to Michelle. "This'll make sure you don't get knocked up from Shepard's super-Spectre-seed." Jack said jokingly to make Rodriguez laugh.

 

"I'll get you some water." Shepard said before walking into the bathroom and pouring a cup of water for Michelle.

 

When he got back, and Michelle had swallowed the contraceptive, Jack asked her "Have you ever seen a dick before, sweetie?"

 

"No... I mean, yes. I mean on the extranet and stuff. But not in real life, no."

 

"Well c'mere and let teacher show you."

 

Both of the women sat up on the bed as Jack unzipped and loosened Shepard's pants.

 

"Reach your hand in and take it." Jack instructed her student as if they were in class.

 

Michelle slowly brought her hand up, and placed it inside Commander Shepard's pants.

 

"Oh my god...!" Michelle said with a smile and nervous giggle of excitement.

 

"Take it out, baby-girl." Jack said as she used her hands to slowly take down Shepard's pants, waiting for Rodriguez to fully expose Shepard's throbbing cock, before taking them off completely.

 

Michelle let out a gasp as she held Shepard's penis in her hand, and began lightly stroking it.

 

"Lick it." Jack told her, to which Michelle smiled and leaned her head forward to do so.

 

She glided her tongue up Shepard's length, and around the head of his dick. Jack took her other hand and brought it up to cup Shepard's balls.

 

"Put it in your mouth." Jack encouraged.

 

Michelle leaned forward and slowly took as much of the intimidating member into her mouth as she could manage. Michelle definitely wasn't a seasoned cock-sucker like Jack was, so she only managed to take about a third of Shepard's length in her mouth. But Shepard still appreciated the effort.

 

After her amateur blowjob, Jack took her and kissed her deeply one more time before telling her to lay back.

 

While at first he was gentle, letting the young girl underneath him adjust to the feeling of a man's girth inside her tight, virgin hole, Shepard was soon pounding into Rodriguez as she moaned and screamed in pleasure. Shepard's hands were running up and down her smooth thighs, which were wrapped around his waist, as he kissed her, her hands on his broad shoulders, while her small tits pressed against his hard chest. Jack was next to them, fingering herself with one hand, while roaming her free hand around their writhing bodies, groping and squeezing.

 

"W-wait..." Michelle said meekly, causing a pause of concern in both Shepard and Jack.

 

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked.

 

"Oh, I'm more than okay!" she laughed, out of breath. "But would it be okay if we changed positions? Can we try, what do they call it... 'doggy-style'?"

 

Jack laughed at the question while Shepard smiled and told her "Anything you want, Beautiful." which would have caused Michelle to blush had her face not already been red.

 

When they got in position, Michelle very nervously stammered while asking Jack if she could "do for you what you did for me?"

 

Jack smiled, and got on her back if front of them, before spreading her legs to expose her bare wet and willing pussy to her favorite student.

 

Michelle moaned lustfully in a very non-virgin way into Jack's snatch, as she licked and sucked on her teachers pussy eagerly, Shepard behind her gripping her hips as he slammed into her. She ran her tongue up and through Jack's wet folds and teased her clit.

 

"Uhhh... good girl!" Jack mewled. "Finger me, baby."

 

Michelle happily complied before sliding one, then two fingers into Jack's warm, soaking wet hole. Jack then encouraged her to add a third finger before she started pumping her hand into her roughly. After a few minutes, Jack brought her hand down to Michelle's, before taking and guiding the girl's ring and pinky fingers into her asshole, while the other two continued working her cunt. After a while, the young inexperienced girl managed to make Jack cum. Any lack of skill on her part was no doubt aided by Jack being turned on by the fact that it was her favorite student servicing her so eagerly.

 

Before Shepard came inside of the girl, Jack scooched down on the bed underneath Rodriguez so that they could makeout, and so Michelle could look into Jack's eyes as Shepard flooded her pussy with his seed. After a minute of deep, sensual kissing as if long-time lovers with her student, Jack heard Shepard's familiar grunts and knew he was about to cum.

 

"Get ready baby, here it comes." She told Michelle as she held the panting girl's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. Shepard and Rodriguez both started moaning and yelling loudly as he exploded inside of the young girl's virgin hole and overflowed her womb.

 

After screaming in orgasm, Michelle collapsed on top of her teacher in satisfaction. Their warm, naked, sweaty bodies pressed against each other as Rodriguez slowly caught her breath. Jack ran her fingers gently down the girl's back, and played with her hair while gently kissing her on the forehead as a mother would her child.

 

After they'd all recovered. The three of them took a shower together, where Jack got on her knees and ate out Rodriguez's snatch one more time, while the young girl made out with Shepard and jerked him off. When Shepard came, Jack shared the load with Rodriguez so she could taste her first sampling of man-cum.

 

Rodriguez loved the taste.

 

***

 

After they exited the shower and proceeded back into the bedroom, Michelle said "Which guestroom should I use?"

 

"None of'em! You're sleeping right here with us tonight, Sexy." Jack cooed.

 

As they laid in bed and cuddled for a while, Jack became intoxicated with the smell of her student's wet hair, as she held the young girl in her arms. She wondered if something was wrong with her nose, since the sensation of smell seemed to turn her on so much.

 

When they slept, they all spooned each other, with Jack on the end and Rodriguez nestled between her and Shepard. During the night, Shepard started to get hard again as he felt the supple young girl's naked body pressed against his own. His cock stirring between her warm ass-cheeks.

 

When Rodriguez woke up and turned to look at Shepard, they locked eyes for a moment, before they both leaned in and started kissing each other. Michelle gently unwrapped herself from her teacher, and put her arms around her male lover. After she crawled under Shepard's hard body and took him into her, she began running her fingers through his hair as he licked and bit her neck. He looked up and noticed Jack was awake, who gave him a shushing signal with her hand while, the other was busy tending to her wet pussy as she watched her boyfriend fuck her student.

 

***

 

When Rodriguez left Shepard and Jack's apartment the next day, she'd nearly missed her cab on account of Jack dragging out their "see you later" kiss for as long as possible. Michelle had to readjust her clothing in the hallway since Jack had been groping her body and ass so much. The taste of her favorite teacher's pussy was still fresh on her tongue, and she was going to enjoy the taste on her ride back to the docking bay for her return flight.

 

"Miss Nought" had given her one last slap on the ass after she'd finally managed to, reluctantly, pull away.

 

"Cum visit anytime." Jack told her with a lewd but also friendly smile. She'd told the girl that once school started back up that she would be keeping her after class for "private lessons."

 

Michelle was floating through the hallway to the elevator, still having trouble believing that last night wasn't all just a dream. Not only did she give her virginity to Commander Shepard of all men, but she also got to have her first lesbian experience, and with Miss Nought!! Michelle sighed as the elevator door opened. A man with a package and datapad stepped out and smiled at her when he past.

 

***

 

Jack & Shepard:

 

The doorbell rang and Jack answered the door.

 

"Yeah?" Jack had said right before she noticed the package.

 

"Delivery for a... 'Juan... Drapehs'?" the man said curiously.

 

"This is the place! I'll sign for it." Jack said before snatching the datapad from the man's hand and and scribbling on it before throwing it back into his chest and taking the box.

 

"H-have a nice d..." the man got out before the door swooshed closed in his face.

 

***

 

"Who was at the door?" Shepard asked as he entered the room.

 

"My _surprise_ is here." Jack said like a child holding a birthday present.

 

"Already?"

 

"Yeah. I figured if we were already dropping that many credits on it, might as well pay for express."

 

Shepard looked at the box before looking back up at Jack with a blank expression.

 

"Really, Jack? ...Really?"

 

"What??"

 

"'Drapehs'? 'Shepard' backwards? That was your track-covering?"

 

"Oh calm the fuck down, Boy Scout. This went through all your Spectre shit. It could've been a fusion warhead and it still would have been untraceable."

 

"...You're lucky you're so cute." Shepard said teasingly.

 

"Fuck you!" Jack retorted while punching Shepard on the chest, though a smile did flash briefly on her face.

 

"Serrice Council consortium" Shepard read aloud off of the box. "No wonder it was so expensive. This shipped all the way from Illium that fast?"

 

"Yeppers. Sure did." Jack said. She was obviously getting eager and impatient to open it.

 

"Alright you can stop squirming and open it." Shepard said, followed by a seductive "Come with me..." from Jack, who led him by the hand to the couch in the TV room.

 

"You can watch me put it on." she purred at Shepard.

 

"We'll it's not shaped right to be an outfit, and I don't think it's a strap-on." Shepard said curiously.

 

"Think again, Boy Scout." Jack said with amusement.

 

"You spend that many credits on a strap-on?! What the fuck is it made of?"

 

"All kinds of technical shit. This is a special strap-on, baby. You'll love it. Trust me..."

 

"Alright... let's see this thing."

 

Jack unwrapped the box, and pulled out what was, while the most realistic fake appendage Shepard had ever seen, the most oddly shaped sex-toy he ever seen as well. It looked like a human male penis, complete with a ball-sack, but the shaft was flaccid...

 

"Um... okay? What am I missing here." Shepard asked, confused.

 

"Just sit back and watch, baby." Jack replied.

 

The appendage seemed to be floating in mid-air in front of Jack. The thin straps were made of a new asari-developed prototype material, that was almost completely transparent, and absorbed and mimicked the texture and color pigment of whatever was touching it. After Jack stripped down and put her new toy on, Shepard couldn't even see the straps on her, nor would he be able to feel it on her skin unless he was carefully looking for it. The only give-away, was a very small 'switch device', located right above Jack's ass-crack where the small harness fastened.

 

After Jack switched it on, she had to catch herself on the counter to keep from falling, which caused Shepard to jump up in concern.

 

"No, no. It's fine. Just caught me off guard. Sit back down." She assured Shepard.

 

Shepard made sure she was really okay before retaking his place on the couch, and was getting more and more curious about this 'device'.

 

Jack felt a slightly unpleasant, but extremely brief, "pinch" sensation on and in her vagina, before it was replaced by a strange numbness. Shortly after, Jack's eyes started to widen in amazement. The phallus had now adopted Jack's skin tone, and was beginning to move.

 

Shepard had been glancing through the brochure after Jack's near tumble, and discovered that the device was actually a full-fledged simulated human penis. It temporarily "overrides" the female sexual organs while in use, and simulated the exact same feelings and stimulation that a real penis would feel.

 

"Oh my... Ohhh _fuck_!" Jack said with amused glee as she began touching her new, and steadily growing cock.

 

Shepard watched with his jaw dropped open in amazement. The device had executed its intended design flawlessly. Standing before Shepard, was his beautiful, slender-framed girlfriend, who was now by all outwards appearances, and for all intents and purposes, sporting a hard, thick 8-inch cock, complete with a hefty set of balls. The entire area was completely bald and smooth, but was now moving and twitching realistically.

 

"Come over here and play with my new toy, baby." Jack said with an innocent, while at the same time mischievous tone of voice.

 

Shepard had to see this.

 

He got up, and walked over to Jack, who was leaning against the counter and stroking herself.

 

"Touch it." Jack beckoned Shepard.

 

Shepard had practiced pegging with both Jack and Miranda by this point, and figured this probably wasn't much different... right?

 

Shepard reached out his hand and touched it, and was amazed by what he felt. While the only male appendages Shepard had any experience with was his own, he had to admit this indeed felt like the real thing.

 

"Mhmm..." Jack moaned, as she felt the wonderful new sensation of her boyfriend's hand on her cock.

 

"Whatcha think, baby?" Jack purred.

 

"I... I don't know what to think... I mean... wow." Shepard stammered.

 

Jack gently took Shepard's face in her hand and looked into his eyes before saying "I want you to get down on your knees for me... and suck your girlfriend's cock."

 

Shepard looked down at the stiff appendage in his hand, before looking back at Jack and saying "You know I love you, right?"

 

"Yeah...?" Jack replied.

 

"You'd better." Shepard said before giving her a kiss and lowering himself down to his knees. Jack smiled lovingly in adoration at her boyfriend.

 

 _"Okay... this is Jack. -Jack-. It's okay... you can do this. Just remember: it's Jack."_ Shepard thought to himself.

 

Being a heterosexual man, Shepard had no experience handling a cock that wasn't his. But he knew what he liked. So he figured that, if the device functioned properly, it should all work out the same, in theory.

 

Shepard just closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

 

The 'fake' penis he was handling was a marvel of perverted engineering. It indeed looked, felt, smelled, and (Shepard assumed) tasted, like the real thing.

 

After running his tongue up Jack's length, he gradually proceeded from light licking, to full-blown sucking Jack's cock, occasionally stroking her shaft with his hand and sucking her balls when he'd needed air.

 

Jack was moaning in a strange delight she'd never felt before, and was running her fingers through Shepard's hair.

 

"Ugh... come upstairs with me." Jack mewled.

 

Shepard let the cock in his mouth pop out so he could respond, his face slick with his own spit from Jack face-fucking him moments earlier.

 

"Exactly how... realistic is this thing?" he asked as he looked up at his girlfriend.

 

Jack explained that when orgasm was reached, the cock would actually squirt out a synthetic-organic substance that resembled semen. Like the appendage itself, it would look, feel, taste, and even smell like it, but was of course completely benign and couldn't actually impregnate anyone (not that Shepard had to worry about that).

 

After going upstairs, Jack laid her naked body back on the bed while Shepard had to go "prepare" himself in the bathroom mirror. Unlike the pegging he'd received from Jack and Miranda before, this was going to end with them exploding into Shepard's ass and mouth.

 

 _"Alright... this doesn't mean you're 'gay'."_ Shepard thought to himself as he stared at his reflection. _"Not that there's anything wrong with that, I mean. Steve's a good friend of mine. And I was fully supportive of him and Vega when he'd convinced him to come out about their relationship."_

 

Shepard continued his inner-speech in the mirror.

 

_"This is just having fun using technology with your girlfriend. Your **girl** -friend. It's Jack. And when Miri no doubt uses it: it'll be Miri. I'm 'Jack & Miri-sexual', and there's nothing wrong with that. Just keep an open-mind, relax, remember it's for Jack, and try and enjoy yourself."_

 

"Baaabyy... Get your sexy ass in here!" Jack yelled from the bedroom.

 

_"Alright... I should go."_

 

Shepard walked into the room to see Jack laid back like a queen but spread-eagle and stroking her massive cock.

 

"Hey, faggot-boy, ready for your ass-pounding?"

 

Shepard mentally face-palmed himself before crawling onto the bed, and proceeding to deepthroat Jack to get her fully hard again.

 

The adventure didn't last too long the first time, though Shepard was sure that would change in the future, but it was still an intense experience for both of them.

 

During his blowjob, Jack re-positioned herself so that they could 69 together. When they'd thoroughly sucked each others cocks, Jack let Shepard fuck her in the ass before she had her turn with him. Jack loved the feeling of her stiff rod and loose balls flopping around between her legs as Shepard pounded her ass from behind, enhanced even further when Shepard stroked her shaft as he fucked her.

 

Shepard took Jack doggy-style, missionary, cowgirl, and reverse-cowgirl style, nursing her cock whenever their current position allowed it. Jack loved the taste of her own ass almost as much as she loved the taste of Miranda's, so after she'd wrapped her lips around Shepard's ass-tainted tool, she sat up facing Shepard while on their knees, and rubbed their two cocks together as she kissed him hungrily. Shepard finally came into her during their last round of doggy-style.

 

"Yeah! Fuck your tranny whore! Give it to my faggot ass!" Jack screamed before Shepard shot his load deep inside her bowels.

 

When Jack had her turn, she started by having Shepard straddle her as she laid back, and bounce himself up and down on her cock while she slapped his ass-cheeks and talked dirty to him. After that, she bent him over like a bitch. Shepard was on his knees doggy-style as Jack rammed her cock into his ass, yelling degrading remarks at him.

 

"Take-My-Fucking-Cock-You-Sissy-Ass-Bitch!" Jack groaned, slamming into Shepard's asshole to accentuate each word.

 

"Flip over, bitch! I wanna cum all over your faggot face."

 

Shepard did as he was told.

 

"Open your slutty mouth!" Jack yelled, before screaming and shooting her large thick load of fake semen all over her boyfriend's face and into his mouth. Jack and Shepard were both spent after the whole mind-blowing experience, but Jack made sure to at least clean off her boyfriend's face with her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may, or may not, be continued. I personally suffer with crippling depression and anxiety and it will often knock the wind out of me for months at a time. Hopefully I'll get the writing bug again eventually and will continue this "story". Whether I do, or don't, I hope someone enjoyed my little try at writing!


End file.
